Bound By Blood
by MidnightRaven23
Summary: Starts in Episode 3X15. Elena did Esther's ritual. The Originals have been set up to die. She has to find a way to stop it. To save him. Before she loses him forever.
1. Chapter 1 Lead The Way

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, the Elejah bug finally bit me. This idea's been growing in my head ever since the Ball, even a little before that. Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Elijah, Elena, or anything to do with that which is The Vampire Diaries series. This is just my version of it. ;-)

**Bound By Blood**

**Chapter 1 - Lead The Way**

Leaning back with her head resting against the window pane, Elena couldn't help but remember his words from the night before.

"_Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?_"

Elena had given him her word. Elijah had put his trust in her even after everything they'd been through and done to each other.

"_Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?_"

...She'd betrayed him. Again. His life was on the line. EVERYONE'S lives were on the line, and she'd just stood there and told Elijah that there was nothing to worry about. Esther had explained the spell to her. Bind everyone together. Bind the entire Original bloodline of vampires together and when one dies so do the rest. Using Elena's blood as the catalyst. The blood of the Doppelganger.

While she may not know as much as some of her vampire companions, Elena knew enough about the supernatural to know there was a catch in the spell. One that Esther didn't want her to know about because in Elena's eyes Esther wasn't just killing her own children. She was murdering half the population of the planet if not more. The one thing Elena knew most about the supernatural, was that there was always a balance. Vampires fear the sun and vervain. Werewolves fear the full moon and wolfsbane. They've almost always been at war since the Originals were created to protect themselves against the werewolves. Their strongest and at the same time weakest enemies were the servants of Nature. The witches.

Elena had told Elijah not to worry. There was _plenty_ to worry about. His family dying, Tyler dying, Stefan dying, Caroline dying, Damon dying, her own existence vanishing from the universe. Her death... Her own life ending, ceasing to be, didn't scare her as much as the thought of another disappearing. Elijah... If he died because of her... If he died at all... Her existence wouldn't matter. She cared about Stefan and Damon, she cared about her friends, but Elijah... She couldn't do this to him when all he'd ever done was try to keep her alive. Bonnie and Caroline had told her to stay out of it and that she wouldn't have enough time to stop it. Stefan told her good riddance to the Originals. _Screw what everyone else thinks. They don't know what's at stake_.

"I have to fix this," she whispered, jumping to her feet. Jogging downstairs, she grabbed her purse and was reaching for her coat when the doorbell rang. _I swear if that's Damon..._ Gritting her teeth, she twisted around and opened the door.

"Elena."

"Elijah," she gasped, unconsciously backing away a step.

"I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany me," he asked, watching her closely. Meeting his eyes for a moment, she quickly looked away from his gaze before steeling herself and facing him again. _He needs to know_. Opening her mouth to reply, he quickly continued and said, "I want to show you something."

Nervously smiling at him, Elena grabbed her things and nodded.

"Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2 Something You Should Know

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I originally had two compleeeetely separate plot ideas spinning off from 3X15. They merged into this one big thing somehow and as I work the quirks out in my head, this story will hopefully run smoothly in writing it. Might split this into a trilogy type deal depending on how parts of it end.

ALSO, yes the dialogue at the beginning matches some the dialogue in the episode. I was going to deviate that part, but it seemed to fit the idea so I kept it and modified reactions a bit, then from there is where everything goes where I'm taking it. In the future there might be slight matches, but where I'm taking it there won't be many.

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Elijah, Elena, or anything to do with that which is The Vampire Diaries series. This is just my version of it. ;-)

**Bound By Blood**

_**~Previously in Bound By Blood~**_

"Elijah," she gasped, unconsciously backing away a step.

"I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany me," he asked, watching her closely. Meeting his eyes for a moment, she quickly looked away from his gaze before steeling herself and facing him again. _He needs to know_. Opening her mouth to reply, he quickly continued and said, "I want to show you something."

Nervously smiling at him, Elena grabbed her things and nodded.

"Lead the way."

**Chapter 2 - There's Something You Should Know**

As they pulled to a stop in the forest, Elena fidgeted with her seatbelt before following Elijah's lead and slowly getting out of the car. The drive had been quiet. She wasn't sure if it was just her nerves getting the best of her or if she was imagining it, but she'd catch Elijah looking at her every so often and couldn't help but feel like he could read everything clearly on her face. She felt like her betrayal was the most obvious thing on the planet and it made her sick to her stomach to think of what could happen cause of it.

"Forgot how much I missed this land," Elijah said softly, gazing around at the trees.

Gulping, Elena felt her stomach knot even tighter and closing the car door, she stuffed her hands in her pockets. Taking a look around she knew parts of the forest, but what she knew of it was dramatically different from how he saw it. "I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago," she breathed out in wonder, as they stepped around the front of the car.

"Did you know that your school was built over an indian village? Where I saw my first werewolf," Elijah reminisced as they started walking. "The town square was where the natives would gather to worship. As a matter of fact, near that was a, there was a field," he continued gazing at her gently. "Where wild horses used to graze."

"That's incredible," she whispered, as they paused with him resting against a tree. Watching his face, she could see how much the place meant to him. He was at peace here. The memories the land held for him, the creatures, this was Elijah's world. His home. Feeling her eyes start to burn, she quickly looked away. Hearing him clear his throat, she blinked her eyes rapidly before facing him again.

"Come," he said gruffly, as he straightened his suit jacket and walked ahead of her. Elena saw a smile flash briefly across his face as they approached a rock formation through the trees.

"Do you know this place too?" she asked, looking at her feet.

"I do," Elijah sighed, resting his hand against the rock. "Below us is a cavern I used to play in as a boy. It connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area," he continued as he crouched down. "Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said, 'There must be a balance'," he trailed off, looking lost in thought.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Elena started feeling anxious again. _I have to do this_. "Elijah, I- I should-"

Cutting her off, he hopped back to his feet. "I admire you, Elena. You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us," he admitted, but with a bite on the end. Shaking his head ruefully while gazing at the trees, he pointed at her. "It's not in your nature to be deceitful, and yet when I asked about your meeting with my mother the other night... You lied to my face," he finished, turning to see her reaction.

"Elijah, I- I didn't-," she tried to explain only to be interrupted again.

"I can hear your heartbeat," he bit out coldly. "It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. You lied to me at the ball. You are lying to me now. Tell me the _truth_," Elijah growled stepping directly in front of her.

Shaking her head, she forced herself to say it. "I didn't _want_ to lie to you, Elijah," she pleaded with him seeing his face turn hard. "I never wanted this to happen!"

"What, Elena?" he snapped at her.

Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself. "We were told, that whatever was gonna be in that coffin was gonna kill Klaus. When we found it was your mother, I... We didn't know _what_ to think," she explained, desperately trying to get him to understand.

"Since her return she says she only wants this family whole again," Elijah muttered, sounding lost.

"When she asked to see me, I-I thought that maybe she c-could help," Elena continued, tripping over the words. "That she would find a way to kill Klaus, but Elijah... It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill," she admitted softly, watching him.

Clenching his jaw, Elijah slowly closed his eyes. Looking resigned he stated more than asked, "She wants to kill us all doesn't she?" Grimacing, he whispered, "She wants to undo the evil she created."

"I'm _so_ sorry, Elijah," she apologized, resting her hand on his arm only to drop it when he tensed up. Seeing his glare, she forged onward. "I wanted to tell you that night. I didn't want to do the ritual, but she would have _forced me, Elijah_! It was either I let her take my blood for the ritual voluntarily or have her force it from my body. The minute you found me, I wanted to warn you. I wanted to try and find a way to stop her, but I _couldn't_! I didn't have a _choice_!" she yelled, trying to make him understand.

"Right or wrong, you had a choice to make. There is _always_ a choice, _Elena_," he bit out, the leaves in his hand crumbling to dust.

Sniffling and shaking her head, she choked out, "There is with _you_. We were in a house full of vampires and hybrids. My _friends_ were in danger, Elijah!" Biting her lip, she shrugged helplessly and held his gaze. "I didn't have any choice that night. I did what I had to do to keep them safe for _as long as I could_!"

Squinting at her, Elijah tilted his head and stalked towards her, forcing her to back up against a tree. "_What_ do you _mean_, _Elena_?"

Composing herself, she took a deep breath and looked him in the eye as she softly said, "I didn't have a choice that night, Elijah, but I do now, and there's something you should know."


	3. Chapter 3 Where She Needed To Be

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, yes I know the chapters are short. Bear with me, they'll be longer soon. As for it all being Elena's POV so far, don't worry that will be alternating soon.

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Elijah, Elena, or anything to do with that which is The Vampire Diaries series. This is just my version of it. ;-)

**Bound By Blood**

_**~Previously in Bound By Blood~**_

Squinting at her, Elijah tilted his head and stalked towards her, forcing her to back up against a tree. "_What_ do you _mean_, _Elena_?"

Composing herself, she took a deep breath and looked him in the eye as she softly said, "I didn't have a choice that night, Elijah, but I do now, and there's something you should know."

**Chapter 3 - Where She Needed To Be**

"Tell me."

It was a simple request. Any other time, any other reality, it could've been someone telling their friend they broke a window, or boringly enough forgot to water their plants while their friend was out of town. Elena wished it was as easy as that. Something that could be fixed at a moments notice. That wasn't her reality though. This request wasn't small and she had no idea how they could fix this. Or if they could even survive it.

Swallowing thickly, she shook her head. "Not yet. What you need to know right now, is that the ritual Esther cast, she's planning to end it tonight, Elijah."

Eyes widening slightly, he growled, "_What_?! It's already _noon_, Elena!"

Elena held her hands up, halting his outburst. "I'll explain in a bit, alright? I wish I had told you sooner. I wish that this wasn't even _happening_ right now. Most of all, I wish... I wish there was a way to stop her. We _need_ a plan, Elijah."

Inhaling deeply, Elijah prepared himself. _It has to be done_. "You know, one thing I've learned in my time on this Earth..." he trailed off, watching confusion fill her face. "Be careful what you wish for," he said bitterly.

"Wha- Ah!" Elena yelped, as Elijah grabbed her securely around the waist before stomping his foot in the dirt, effectively making the ground crumble around them and release them into the tunnels.

Coughing from the dust and dirt floating in the air, Elena gripped Elijah's jacket tightly in her hands. Feeling his arms wrapped around her back helping keep her steady on her feet, she was grateful that he was still being a gentleman. _Sort of_. Sighing, she rested her head against his chest for a moment before stepping back and releasing her hold on his jacket. "I guess I deserved that one," she whispered quietly, watching him stiffly cross his arms over his chest. When he didn't say anything she leaned against the side of the tunnel. "So what happens now? What's the plan?"

Clearing his throat, he kept his tone even as he said, "I should think that quite obvious really. _You_ are now our hostage. One of my siblings will stand guard here while I attend to the matter of negotiating with the Salvatore's. _Don't_ try to escape."

"I won't," she responded instantly. Her mind turning to what could happen if they failed tonight, she muttered, "There's no use in trying to anyways."

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Elijah chose to ignore that comment. _For now_. Debating in his head, he knew he only had one option. It'd be the riskiest, but also the safest. _For everyone_.

Watching him remove his phone from his pocket, Elena didn't hesitate. "Call Rebeckah."

Pausing with his thumb over the call key, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Being that she would've been my first choice... Given your history with each other... Why on Earth would _you_ want her to be the one to stand guard? She'd sooner kill you than, what is it called nowadays? Ah yes, braid your hair and have 'girl bonding time'," he smirked, briefly smiling when she snorted at his use of air quotes.

"You're full of surprises, Elijah," she smiled softly, before quickly sobering at what she had yet to reveal. "My history with Rebeckah is the exact reason why I want you to call her. She has just as much right to hear this as you do," she explained, watching him purse his lips before nodding abruptly and walking a ways down the tunnel to make the call.

Sighing loudly, Elena slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest as she settled in to wait for Elijah to return. Wondering if, maybe one day, they could ever move past all this. Hoping it wasn't too late.

"There has to be a way," she whispered, leaning her head against the wall. "_Please_ let there be a way."

After everything he'd done for her. Helping her, protecting her, keeping her safe as best as he could. Saving her from his own family over and over again... Elijah _deserved_ the chance to truly live and she'd be damned if she let anyone, even his own _mother_ try to erase his existence from the world.

If he managed to survive this, it would all be worth it. Nothing else mattered. Not herself, not Esther, not the whole damned curse that was messing up everyone's lives. If going behind her friends' backs like this meant that they'd be safe, that they'd all come out okay, and that he would make it, that's all she cared about. Doing this was necessary. _This was where she needed to be_.


	4. Chapter 4 If You Die, I Die

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright in this next bit some of you might think Elena is a little OOC... Maybe. But for me it's right about where'd I see her after everything she went through. As for Elijah, well... Come on the guy has a right to be. Remember how I said POV would start changing? ^_^ Here's where it begins.

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Elijah, Elena, or anything to do with that which is The Vampire Diaries series. This is just my version of it. ;-)

**Bound By Blood**

_**~Previously in Bound By Blood~**_

Sighing loudly, Elena slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest as she settled in to wait for Elijah to return. If he managed to survive this it would all be worth it. Nothing else mattered. _This was where she needed to be_.

**Chapter 4 - If You Die, I Die**

Turning his head briefly, Elijah saw Elena settle against the wall, before he walked passed a turn in the tunnel and waited for the call to go through.

"What is it _now_, Elijah?" Rebeckah's voice came through sounding irritated.

"Rebeckah, I need you to meet me at the entrance to the tunnels. _Only you_. The others can't know of this yet," he briskly replied, wanting to keep it short.

"Elijah, wha- Why on Earth do you want me to do that?!" She huffed, getting angry. Just because she was the youngest, didn't mean her brothers could boss her around whenever they saw fit.

"There's no time to explain. I need you to-," he gritted his teeth when she interrupted him.

"Is this about Mother again? I told you, Elijah, she's just having problems adjusting. She's not up to any-," she rambled on, ignoring what he was saying.

"Rebeckah, she's planning to kill all of us tonight!" he roared, effectively ending her tirade. Closing his eyes, he ran his hand over his face. _Stay focused, Elijah. Save the anger for tonight_. "Forgive me, sister. Just _please_ come meet me at the tunnels. We don't have much time."

Shakily exhaling, Rebeckah rasped out, "I'll be there soon." Hanging up, she grabbed her coat and shoved her phone in her pocket. Grabbing the doorknob to leave her room, she realized she was trembling, and biting her lip she pushed back the urge to scream. _Mother... How could you?!_ Taking a deep breath, she wiped away the tear that had fallen down her face. _Elijah needs me_. Swinging open the door, she ran at vampiric pace out of the mansion, leaving a dent in the wall and the door handle crushed to nothing.

Elijah had just returned to Elena, who stood to greet him, when they both jumped at the scream. "_What_ is _she_ doing here?!"

Spinning, he caught Rebeckah around her shoulders as she tried to lunge at Elena. Again. "Calm yourself, Rebeckah. She's part of the plan."

Growling, Rebeckah flung Elijah off of her. "Plan? What _plan_, Elijah? Our _Mother_ is trying to kill us and you're trying to tell me that this _filthy_, _backstabbing Doppelgänger_ is part of the _plan_?!" she yelled, glaring when Elena tried to say something. Turning back to Elijah, she hissed, "Have you lost your mind?! What reason could she possibly have for helping _us_?!"

Brushing off his coat, he looked at her from the side, simply replying with, "I never said she was a _willing_ participant, now did I, Sister?"

Brows scrunching in confusion, Rebeckah paused, "...What? Elijah, what do you-"

Cutting in, Elena stepped closer to the quarreling siblings. "He's saying that I'm your hostage. If you want to stop Esther, you need leverage," she explained, holding her hands up placatingly when Rebeckah turned on her.

"What sort of leverage, Gilbert? Your well-being?" Rebeckah sniped at her.

Pursing her lips, Elena glanced briefly at Elijah, before saying what he hadn't told either of them yet, "My life is your leverage." Hearing a sound from Elijah, she looked at him and saw brief shock cover his face at her words. Figuring that she'd been right, she looked him in the eye and continued strongly with, "My life in exchange for yours and your siblings." Turning to Rebeckah again, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "Fair enough?"

Narrowing her eyes at the strange, almost frigid, behavior between her brother and this _irritating_ human, Rebeckah had one question. "Why?" she asked, walking around Elena slowly, smirking when she heard the girl's heartbeat increase slightly. Stopping in front of her, seeing her confusion, she asked her again. "Why aren't you running and screaming? Your life is at stake, and yet you're just standing here doing nothing. Why?"

"Because I told her not to," Elijah finally stepped in, warily eyeing his sister and Elena. _What is she doing?!_

Eyes widening in shock, Rebeckah gaped at him. "You _compelled_ her? You, Elijah, the most _noble_ member of our family, compelled _Elena Gilbert_?"

Crossing her arms, Elena frowned and snapped, "He didn't compel me, Rebeckah. He won't have to either."

"And why is that?" she quipped. "You expect me to believe that you're willingly helping us?"

"Yes!" Elena cried, flinging her hands in the air. Glaring at both of them, she shook her head in frustration. "Despite what you both seem to think of me, I'm here of my own free will. If I wanted out then I'd try to escape even knowing what you would do to me if I did," she said bluntly. "The problem with that theory is that I _don't_ want out. I'm not going to run because I'm not a heartless human being."

Rebeckah made a move to interrupt her, but Elena cut her off. "I'm staying because I want to help you," she softly whispered, looking at Elijah only to see a blank expression staring at her. "_Both_ of you," she continued, facing Rebeckah who was only slightly frowning at this point. "_Neither_ of you deserves to die, especially not at the hands of your _mother_. I'm staying..." she paused, tensing up in anxiety. "I'm staying to undo what my blood is being used for."

"What do you mean? Elijah, what does she mean?" Rebeckah asked her brother, too impatient to wait for the girl to finish.

Clearing his throat, Elijah explained, "You know how the blood of the Doppelgänger was used to create us, Sister?"

"Yes, yes, of course I remember Tatia, the first Doppelgänger, how can I possibly forget her when you and Nik won't stop bringing up the stupid bint? What of it?" she muttered.

Ignoring the jab, he elaborated with, "Well, it seems, that like with every spell and enchantment, there is a loophole. What can create us can also be used to kill us, or in this case bind us."

"Oh for Heaven's sakes, Elijah, spit it out!" she snapped. "You're just as bad as this bumbling girl over here! What's so important about her blood?"

"Esther used my blood to bind all of you together so that if she kills one of you then all of you die," Elena blurted out.

Whirling around Rebeckah grabbed Elena by her neck. "And _how_ did she get your blood, _Elena_? Did she hold you against your _will_?" she hissed, slowly tightening her grip on her neck.

"Let her go, Rebeckah," Elijah ordered, pulling her back from Elena. "Esther threatened her family. Elena was simply doing what we would've done if we were in the same position. _Protecting_ her _family_."

"What's left of it," Rebeckah grumbled, surprising herself when she felt guilt at the pain that flashed through Elena's eyes.

"Rebeckah!" Elijah scolded, shocked at his sister's cruelty.

"It's okay, Elijah," Elena whispered, swallowing hard and meeting the blonde's gaze. "She's right. That's _why_ I want to help, Rebeckah. I know we've had problems in the past. I know I betrayed you when we were fighting Michael. That doesn't mean I want you to suffer. No one should..," she hesitated, feeling her eyes watering again. "_No one_ should have to feel the pain of losing their family."

Looking at her brother, Rebeckah realized she'd been wrong. _If she'd lost him..._ "Elena, I-", Rebeckah, once again surprising herself, started to apologize.

"It's not important," Elena shook her head, quickly ending the conversation. Shakily breathing in, she sniffed a bit and then held her head up. "You only have until the full moon tonight to stop Esther."

"What?!" Rebeckah screeched, feeling panic start to build inside her.

"Elena, what do you mean?" Elijah demanded coldly, knowing she was hiding something else.

"Look, when I was with Bonnie this morning, she told me Esther needed the power of a witch bloodline and a celestial event to finish the spell. The full moon tonight is a-," she explained quickly.

"It's a celestial event," Elijah finished for her. "And the witch bloodline?" he inquired, already suspecting who it was when she looked away.

"She's asked Bonnie and her mom to join her in casting the spell. To draw on their power to end it," Elena whispered, anxiously looking to Elijah. "Don't blame them, Elijah, please! They're only doing what they think is right!"

"Irregardless of what I think of the Bennett's, Elena, they are not my main concern. My main concern is what haven't you told us _yet_?" he growled, watching her tense and take a step back in fear.

Closing her eyes against the burning she felt in them, she prepared herself. _Forgive me, Elijah_. "I want to help you save your family, but one of your siblings doesn't want to be saved," she confessed, thinking of the events of the Ball. _How can he kill his own family?_

"Finn," Elijah stated, causing both Rebeckah and Elena to snap their heads in his direction.

Mouth gaping slightly, Elena was shocked. "How did you...?"

"Elijah, he's our brother!" Rebeckah gasped.

"Our brother he may be, but he's always hated what he is, Rebeckah. You know that as well as I do. He's been sneaking around with Mo-" he stumbled over his words. "_Esther_, ever since she was woken up," he bit out angrily, not wanting to hurt his sister more, but needing her to understand.

"He's telling the truth," Elena stated sadly. "The night of the Ball, Finn was the one who sought me out to tell me to meet Esther alone. He was in the room with her before I got there," she explained softly.

"He came back when I left after talking with her about Kol," Elijah whispered, the pieces all falling into place. "He gave her his blood to complete the other half of the spell," he gaped, leaning against the tunnel wall. _My own brother betrayed me. Nicklaus he could deal with, he'd always been a bit off the rails since they were turned, but even he doesn't want to permanently kill his own family. How could Finn kill everyone so willingly even if he hates himself?_

"Elijah, what do we _do_?" Rebeckah cried softly.

"He goes to Stefan and Damon and tells them that you're holding me prisoner," Elena stated. "If they want me back, they have to help stop Esther. Right, Elijah?" she asked, watching him nod as he pulled himself together.

"Correct, Elena," he agreed, fixing his suit jacket. "We're running out of time, I have to go. Rebeckah, you stay here and don't let _anyone_ in or out," he instructed, eyes trailing blankly over Elena.

"Elijah, I won't run!" Elena insisted angrily, freezing when he glared at her.

"Forgive me, Elena, but after everything today I find that hard to believe no matter what you tell me," he replied, tone void of emotion, shocking Rebeckah who chose to stay quiet. This was between them, but even she thought her brother was being harsh.

Feeling her throat tighten her, Elena shook her head hastily. "I already told you it wouldn't be of any use! My running wouldn't fix anything! It wouldn't keep anyone alive! It wouldn't save-" she cut herself off.

Flashing in front of her, he caught her arm as she stumbled back and snapped, "It wouldn't save _who_, Elena?"

_It wouldn't save you_, she thought, unable to say it. Eyes scanning over his face, she felt scared, not of what he might do, but of what had happened. _Had she really lost him?_

"It wouldn't save... Me," she confessed so quietly the Originals had to strain to hear her. Rebeckah froze, confusion covering her expression. _Did she just say...?_

Dropping her arm, Elijah was stunned. "What are you talking about?" He knew he was being harsh, but she had to know he didn't truly intend to harm her. Seeing her trembling slightly, he asked more gently, "What are you saying, Elena?"

Grimacing, Elena smiled bitterly for a second before looking into his eyes. "Esther didn't plan on me figuring this part out."

"Figuring what out?" Rebeckah butted in, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Keeping her eyes on Elijah, Elena answered her by whispering, "If you die... I die."


	5. Chapter 5 You Have My Word

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So how'd everybody like that last bit hmmmm? ;-) Things are getting interesting. Keeping this note short so you guys can just enjoy the story!

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Elijah, Elena, or anything to do with that which is The Vampire Diaries series. This is just my version of it. ;-)

**Bound By Blood**

_**~Previously in Bound By Blood~**_

Grimacing, Elena smiled bitterly for a second before looking into his eyes. "Esther didn't plan on me figuring this part out."

"Figuring what out?" Rebeckah butted in, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Keeping her eyes on Elijah, Elena answered her by whispering, "If you die... I die."

**Chapter 5 - You Have My Word**

If he was being quite honest, Elijah was stunned to the point of being speechless.

"E-Elijah?" Elena prompted nervously, watching the Original's face for any reaction. It had to have been at least 5 minutes since anyone had spoken. Since she'd revealed the catch in Esther's spell. _Part of it anyways_, she thought bitterly. Glancing at Rebeckah, she realized both Original's were in a total state of shock at her small revelation. Worrying her lip between her teeth, she wasn't sure what to say. "Rebeckah?" She called softly, sighing in relief when the blonde's head finally snapped up to meet her eyes looking confused. Tilting her head to the side, Elena motioned to Elijah, silently asking for her help.

Brows furrowed, Rebeckah glanced at her brother upon Elena's request and immediately understood the girl's concern. Elijah wasn't moving at all. He wasn't even breathing, which while it wasn't necessary for them to do so to survive anymore, Rebeckah knew her brother had always maintained that small aspect of life functions to try and stay somewhat closer to humanity. For him to be so still, it truly worried her.

Walking up to him, Rebeckah grasped his shoulder. _Elijah?_ Feeling him tense slightly, she squeezed his shoulder gently. _Brother, what's wrong?_

_She can't be serious_, he thought back, staring both at Elena and nothing at the same time. There were very few things in life that surprised him anymore. Looking at Elena, Elijah just couldn't wrap his head around what she'd told them. He didn't want to believe her life was tied to theirs. _Rebeckah, she can't be serious about that... Can she?_

_Ask her, Elijah. We won't know anything until then. You need to do something though because you're scaring the poor girl half to death_, she thought in reply, watching as his eyes finally came back into focus at her words. Releasing his shoulder, she took a deep breath to try to ease her own nerves about the situation. They were running out of time, but they needed to know what Elena meant.

Grasping Rebeckah's hand briefly, Elijah smiled at her. "Thank you, sister," he murmured gratefully.

She weakly nodded back. _You're my brother, Elijah. Family takes care of each other._

Nodding again, he forced back his own concerns and reminded himself there were bigger problems to worry about. His family was in danger, and being the eldest it was his job to protect them. Especially his sister. They might not all always see eye to eye, but Elijah knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that his brothers would raise hell were anything to happen to Rebeckah. She was their balance for a thousand years. They couldn't lose each other.

Facing Elena once more, he felt a pang of guilt at the expression on her face. She'd gone pale and kept nervously shifting her gaze between Rebeckah and himself. _She looks so scared_, he thought before confusion crept in. _Why now? She's known her life was at risk before and yet it's only now the panic sets in. Surely she's not afraid of us._

Stepping forward slowly, he watched her eyes lock on him as the rest of her went still. "Elena, I... I'm not quite sure what you're saying," he admitted gently, not wanting to startle her.

Her mouth twitched in a sad smile before she looked down. "My life is tied to the lives of your siblings and yourself, Elijah. If your family dies... I cease to exist," she whispered, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

"How is that even possible?" Rebeckah asked, giving Elijah time to think as he studied Elena's expression. When she looked up at him again, he could see it in her eyes. The one thing none of them had ever considered.

"Because her bloodline created us," he muttered, feeling rage start to course through him again. How could Esther be so cruel? Elena was an innocent. He might not know the extent of the spell, but he knew Esther was breaking the one belief that the witches held above all else. _Protect the innocent_. Killing Elena even indirectly was abolishing that and it made him feel empty and numb to think he had once called that woman his mother. That woman was not his mother. That woman wasn't even human anymore. She had no feelings.

Gulping, Elena meekly nodded her head. "Correct, Elijah. When Esther said she needed my blood,_ the blood of the Doppelgänger_," she spat out bitterly, before continuing, "To bind your lives together, something didn't feel right. Then I remembered what you both told me of your family's history and of how you were turned. Like you said Elijah, the Doppelgänger was created as a fail safe. It wasn't just for Klaus like we originally thought...," she paused before meeting his stare. "It was for all of you."

"So if we aren't alive, then you..." Elijah couldn't say it, but he didn't have to when Elena did it for him.

"Then I no longer exist because the Doppelgänger isn't necessary," she finished, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It just... It didn't seem important in the grand scheme of everything going on," she murmured, totally flooring the Original siblings.

Glancing sideways, Elijah saw Rebeckah's eyebrows had shot straight into her hairline in shock. When she looked at him, they shared a look of utter bewilderment. Sure, Rebeckah didn't exactly get along with Elena, but she did respect the girl's determination to protect those whom she cared about. For her to think so little of herself though... It didn't make sense. _How could her life being in danger not be important?_

Before either of them could say anything, Elena shook her head and said, "The rest can wait. We don't have time for it. Elijah, you have to go now if you want to have any chance at stopping Esther."

"Elena, I-," he tried to speak, but she wouldn't let him.

"No! There's no time! I have one thing to ask of you and then you _have to go_," she said, frantically grabbing the lapels of his coat. Feeling him tense up, Elena realized what she was doing and went to release him when his hands came up to grip hers.

Searching her eyes, Elijah held her steady as her breathing settled. She was scared. He could see it clear as day, but there was also pain. So much pain. The spark he'd always seen in her eyes was fading into ash. The Elena Gilbert he'd come to know all this time was disappearing and that... _That_ unsettled the Original the most. It also made the guilt he felt over what had been done to her increase tenfold. "Name it," he rasped out.

Biting her lip, Elena closed her eyes, inhaling deeply to still her thoughts. _I'm sorry everyone._ Opening her eyes, she set her jaw and looked from Rebeckah, who was admittedly looking quite perplexed and stressed, back to Elijah who was giving off the ever calm and together vibe again. "If you're unable to find a way to stop Esther before she finishes the spell tonight, Elijah... I want your word that you'll kill me before it happens."

Eyes widening, Elijah tightened his grip on her hands briefly. "Elena, that's not going to be necessary. Surely, you don't want tha-"

"Gilbert, you can't be serious!" Rebeckah snapped, disbelieving what the girl was asking of her brother. She knew she was being rude, but this was insane!

"I _do_ want this and I _am_ serious," she bit out glaring at Rebeckah, and cutting them off abruptly before either of them could try to change her mind. It almost reminded Elijah of the old Elena and gave him pause. When she turned towards him, he could see that part of the girl he knew was still there. Even if that part was wanting to die, the real Elena was still in her. "I don't want to just disappear, Elijah. If things go sideways tonight, I want to die on my terms. I want you to be the one to do it. My life might be short and it might be insignificant, but it's still a life, Elijah! _My_ life," she choked out, trying to hold the tears at bay once more.

Opening his mouth, Elijah tried to think of something to say. _Anything_ to change her mind. "Elena, we'll find a way-"

Her jaw trembling, Elena frowned and shook her head in determination. "No, Elijah, you don't know that. None of us do!" she snapped, angrily gritting her teeth. "I'd rather die early and cause the ones I love temporary pain, than die from the spell and have no record of my life ever happening! If you don't succeed tonight, I die anyways. We all do. If you kill me, I'll die knowing my existence still _meant something_ to someone. Even if only for a little while," she sighed weakly, letting her gaze fall to where their joined hands were resting between them. "Please, Elijah, just give me this one thing. _Please_."

Jaw clenching, Elijah closed his eyes feeling older than he ever had in the last thousand years and forced himself to swallow past the lump in his throat. _It was unthinkable. She couldn't possibly want this!_ His mind was in turmoil, trying to deny what he knew to be true. Elena might not be the same girl he met all those months ago, but her mind still worked all the same. When she set her mind to what she thought was right, there was no turning back. Worst of all, his family had been the reason for her suffering. His family had done this to the kind, strong, _brave_ young woman he'd met in that abandoned house. He had no right to deny her this one request. Not after everything he'd done to her and failed to do for her in the past. If this was what she wanted, then Elijah would grant her that one moment of peace.

Grip tightening on her hands, Elijah released one hand to grasp her chin. Slowly lifting her face, he trailed his eyes over her features. Her long, straight chocolate brown hair, her olive skin, but most importantly her deep dark brown eyes that revealed everything one had to know about her. Everything that was Elena. She saw herself as just another copy. He saw one of the strongest people he'd ever known, who was just on the verge of breaking.

Forcing himself to move, he nodded briefly and staring in her eyes, Elijah whispered, "You have my word."


	6. Chapter 6 Waiting

AUTHOR'S NOTE: That was by far the fastest overload of reviews I've ever seen! Lol you guys are amazing! Okay, so I brought in a bit more of the episode dialogue, but as you'll see I added in bits here and there as well. You also find out part of why Elena's feeling the way she is. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Elijah, Elena, or anything to do with that which is The Vampire Diaries series. This is just my version of it. ;-)

**Bound By Blood**

**_~Previously in Bound By Blood~_**

Grip tightening on her hands, Elijah released one hand to grasp her chin. Slowly lifting her face, he trailed his eyes over her features. Her long, straight chocolate brown hair, her olive skin, but most importantly her deep dark brown eyes that revealed everything one had to know about her. Everything that was Elena. She saw herself as just another copy. He saw one of the strongest people he'd ever known, who was just on the verge of breaking.

Forcing himself to move, he nodded briefly and staring in her eyes he whispered, "You have my word."

**Chapter 6 - Waiting**

_Waiting. Waiting was definitely not a word in her vocabulary._

As she sat there on the ground opposite to Rebeckah, Elena couldn't believe what her life had turned into in just a year. Or rather what had happened her whole life really. Birth parents, adoptive parents, everyone Elena group up around, with the exception of Matt, had either been involved with, killed by, or turned into a supernatural being. Thanks to her own mess, she'd even managed to drag him into it in the end. Him... and Jeremy. Even with the vampire hunter family legacy, Jeremy hadn't been aware of any of it until she got involved with Stefan. She'd give anything to give those two a normal life, especially after all the pain they've suffered from this other world.

No one was safe here as long as this mess continued. Bonnie was a witch since birth, but her powers never started until Stefan and Damon came back in town. Caroline was turned by Damon's blood when Katherine killed her. Tyler was born a werewolf then turned hybrid by Klaus. Stefan and Damon were turned into vampires by Katherine. Neither of them had asked for it in the end. Isobel and Jenna were both dead cause of Klaus. John died giving his life to restore hers. _Also_ cause of Klaus. The only people who'd died a death from natural causes were her Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson, who Elena considered her parents no matter what. The only reason she'd survived that accident was, once again, a supernatural being. She's cheated death too many times. The curse of the Doppelgänger was that they were all created for the sole purpose of dying.

Closing her eyes as the realization finally truly hit home, Elena started quietly snickering. "I don't believe it..." Holding her arms over her stomach she started laughing.

Eyebrows raised, Rebeckah stared at the girl. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" she muttered. When Elena only laughed harder, the blonde growled in annoyance. "What's so funny, Gilbert?! We're all going to die tonight unless your Salvatore's can find a way to stop Mo-Esther!"

"You see... That's the thing... I was already meant to," Elena gasped out between laughs. "In fact, I should've been dead over a year ago."

Wondering if the girl had finally cracked, Rebeckah didn't understand what she was saying. "What?"

Slowly sobering up again, Elena smiled sadly at Rebeckah. "The car accident that killed my parents should've killed me. The _only_ reason I'm alive is because Stefan pulled me out when my dad told him to save me instead of himself. I would be dead and gone by now if supernatural forces hadn't intervened."

"What's so funny about that?" Rebeckah asked, feeling perplexed. _She's not happy to still be alive?_

"The funny part is that if I had just died back then like I was supposed to... _None_ of this would probably be happening right now. Caroline would still be human. Tyler wouldn't have activated the werewolf gene and then been turned into a hybrid by Klaus. Bonnie might not have become a witch. Jenna would still be alive. John and Isobel, my birth parents would still be alive. Vicky would still possibly be alive. Esther wouldn't be out of that damned coffin trying to kill all of you. Hell, none of you would even be here in Mystic Falls right now if the _precious Doppelgänger_ hadn't been necessary to break Klaus' curse. If I'd died in that accident... Everyone else would still be alive," she whispered weakly.

"I'd still be daggered right now if that's the theory of events you're going with," Rebeckah pointed out, knowing where this was going now. _She blames herself for everyone dying or getting turned_.

Elena shook her head at the possibility. "You don't know that for sure. You know how important family has been to Klaus. He would've brought you out of it sooner or later even without everything happening as it did."

Raising her eyebrows in disbelief Rebeckah tilted her head to the side in annoyance. "Says the girl who knows Nik had Finn daggered for 900 years. Be realistic here, Gilbert. My brother would've carted us around in coffins for another _millennia_ if he saw fit to do so. Probably would've tried again to dagger Elijah by that point as well. No matter if you were living or dead, it still would've happened."

"Maybe..." Elena conceded slightly, "... But... Everyone else would still be alive if I'd died that day. It's my fault they're dead or about to be."

"Elena..." Rebeckah wasn't sure what to say at this point. The girl was set on the belief that she'd gotten everyone killed. While she couldn't refute everything, Rebeckah knew that it hadn't all been based around Elena's life. Things could've happened far worse than that. She just didn't know how to get the girl to believe it. Elijah was always better at this stuff than she was.

"Don't worry about it, Rebeckah," Elena mumbled softly, dismissing her attempt to change her mind. "One way or the other, we'll be out of each others hair by the end of the night. Just... Know that I'm sorry for what I did before with Mikael in town. No reasoning makes up for it. I'm sorry I daggered you."

Inhaling deeply, Rebeckah slowly nodded her head in acceptance. "Apology accepted. What's done is done, Elena. There's nothing to be done to change it. Lets just focus on trying to stay alive tonight, yeah? Elijah will come through on this. We all know what's at stake."

"If he can get Damon and Stefan to listen to him," Elena muttered in irritation. "I never know what those two are going to do next."

"Well, when it comes to Elijah, I think we agree on the fact that my brother can be very... _Persuasive_ when he wants something done. All we have to do is wait and see," Rebeckah admitted, shrugging her shoulders as she got more comfortable against the wall.

"God, I hate waiting," Elena groaned, feeling helpless.

"You and me both, Gilbert."

Meanwhile, at the Salvatore house, Elijah was about ready to pull his hair out, or possibly rip someone's head off. Here he was waiting in a chair, for the two _idiots_ to get home while everyone he cared about was in danger. Upon hearing the front door open, he schooled his features to be blank. _Three. Two. One..._

"What do _you_ want?" Damon barked out, stopping in the entryway upon seeing Elijah in the chair.

"Hello to you too, Damon. Where is Stefan? I believe you'll both want to hear this. After all, everyone knows how infatuated you both are with the lovely _Elena_," Elijah baited him, forcing a smirk onto his face while his mind was screaming that he had to hurry.

Before Damon could say anything, they heard the front door slam open then closed.

"I can't find her anywhere," Stefan muttered, entering the room and abruptly stopping next to Damon when he saw Elijah.

"Hello, Stefan."

"He has Elena," Damon ground out through his teeth.

"_Actually_, she's with Rebeckah..." Elijah trailed off, watching them exchange a look. "As you can imagine, my sister's just _dying_ to tear her throat out." In reality, Elijah couldn't help but to think that was the last thing on Rebeckah's mind at this point. "So..." he exhaled before continuing on. "If you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother."

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches... I'm a little rusty," Damon quipped, slowly irritating Elijah more and more.

"Yes, unfortunately even when killed, my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of Nature at her side," Elijah confessed, feeling bitter now that Esther hadn't truly died all those years ago.

Stalking further into the room Stefan glared at Elijah. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"The witches that released my mother," Elijah sighed, feeling guilty for what he was about to do. "She is drawing her power from their bloodline. That line needs to be _broken_."

"Broken?" Stefan repeated, looking puzzled.

Frowning, Damon walked up to his brother. "Yeah, he means..." Damon trailed off sliding his hand across his neck, causing Stefan to immediately understand the situation.

"You want us to kill them," Stefan bit out.

Elijah kept his face clear of any guilt. This had to work if they all wanted to live. "You know I'd do it myself, but I've _absolutely_ no idea where they are," he admitted, shrugging it off. "Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harmed by the likes of you." Unfolding himself from the chair, Elijah stood to deal the final blow. "In any case, you have until 6 minutes after 9 to find them."

"Oh how _super specific_ of you," Damon grumbled.

Throwing his coat over his arm, Elijah glared at them. "By 9:07 the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill _me_ and _my family_. If you do _not_ stop her before then," Elijah snarled, his mask cracking a little at the thought of what _he'd_ agreed to do if they failed. "Rebeckah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline'" he threatened, seeing their glares. Pausing he gave them a brief warning with a bit more incentive. "If you fail and my family dies tonight... Elena dies along with us."

"What does that even _mean_?!" Damon demanded outraged.

Staring the Salvatore's in the eyes, Elijah grit his teeth and told them some of what he knew. "It means that if my family dies tonight, Elena will die as well. Her _life_ is tied to my family living, Salvatore. One way or another, _if you fail_, Elena dies tonight," he growled coldly, watching shock register on Stefan's face as Damon just kept glaring at him. Shoving past them, Elijah made his way to the door. "I suggest you get started."

Once he was outside, Elijah inhaled deeply before shakily exhaling. Shrugging on his coat, he clenched his hands into fists to try and stop the trembling. For once in his life, Elijah was scared. Truly, one hundred percent, scared. _Too much_ was at stake tonight. Now he had to rely on those two _imbeciles_ to come through or they were all dead. He had to wait and pray that they succeeded.

"God, I hate _waiting_," he snarled, stalking off to his car.


	7. Chapter 7 Not Part Of The Plan

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! Know it's been a few weeks since my last update. Been terribly busy trying to get everything ready for an upcoming trip. Sorry for the delay. Got this one ready for you, and working on getting the next one out hopefully in the next couple days as well. No Elejah this chapter, but I think you guys will like it anyways hehe. Had to include the scene. Just had to do it. Also, might possibly have another chapter of The Truth out soon too for all of you Nikita fans who love Malex. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Elijah, Elena, or anything to do with that which is The Vampire Diaries series. This is just my version of it. ;-)

**Bound By Blood**

**_~Previously in Bound By Blood~_**

Once he was outside, Elijah inhaled deeply before shakily exhaling. Shrugging on his coat, he clenched his hands into fists to try and stop the trembling. For once in his life, Elijah was scared. Truly, one hundred percent, scared. _Too much_ was at stake tonight. Now he had to rely on those two _imbeciles_ to come through or they were all dead. He had to wait and pray that they succeeded.

"God, I hate _waiting_," he snarled, stalking off to his car.

**Chapter 7 - Not Part Of The Plan**

Throwing the tumbler of whiskey into the fire, Damon felt no satisfaction watching it explode. The conversation they'd just had with Elijah made his blood boil. "He's bluffing. He has to be."

Snapping out of the stunned stupor he'd fallen into, Stefan watched the flames for a moment before turning to Damon. "How can you be so sure?"

"Oh, come on, Stefan! You really think he was telling the truth about all that mumbo jumbo?" Damon snapped, before mimicking Elijah in a spooky tone of voice. "_'If my family dies, so does Elena'_," he cut off the tirade throwing his hands up in annoyance at Stefan and the situation in general. "Same Original, different story. All he's doing is trying to scare us into not trying to kill his siblings or himself. Is the threat about Rebeckah true? Probably," he shrugged before continuing on. "Doesn't mean I believe the speal about Elena's life being tied to theirs. He's _lying_!"

"What if he isn't, Damon? What then?" Crossing his arms over his chest, Stefan walked right up to Damon. "What if he's _not_ lying? We go off, kill the Originals, only to find out Elijah was telling the truth, and Elena ends up _dead_."

"Therein lies the loop hole. Elijah said if his family dies then Elena dies. He never said she'd die if they're just _daggered_," Damon replied, smirking as he held up the dagger before grabbing his jacket.

Watching Damon shrug on his jacket, Stefan was outraged. "What? Damon, are you even _listening_?! If we don't stop Esther tonight, they all die! Possibly Elena as well!"

Waving Stefan off, Damon nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Yeah, yeah, I heard that already. We'll deal with that when we come to it. First, I say we get some Originals off our backs by knocking them out. _Then_, Mama Original gets burned at the stake... So to speak." As he was heading towards the door, he paused and turned back to Stefan. "Since when do you care, anyways, brother? Thought you couldn't _feel_ anymore?"

Glaring at Damon, Stefan shoved past him out the door. "I can't. Doesn't mean I want to see Elena die."

Holding his hands up in surrender, Damon smiled to himself and followed him outside. "Whatever you say, little brother," he whispered to himself. "Whatever you say." Pulling out his cell, Damon pressed speed dial 3 and waited.

The person grumbled for a moment before answering. "What now, Damon?"

"Heeeey, Ric! How'd you like to help us with an Original problem?" He cheerily replied, before quickly filling Alaric in on the details.

Sighing, and wondering how on Earth it was possible for Elena to be in danger so often in such a small amount of time, Alaric rubbed his forehead. Waving over his companion who was looking concerned, he offered up a different option for the plan. "Since you're planning to dagger them, Damon, you might as well just meet us at the Grill. _Nik_," he paused to let the warning sink in before continuing, "Is already here with one of his brothers. They've drank their way through half the Grill's liquor supply."

"_Excellent_! Divide and conquer time. Easier to do when they're wasted," Damon grinned at Stefan as he started the car. "By the way, Ric, who is _us_? Don't tell me you're with the psycho Dr. Fell again?"

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Alaric bit out, "Her name is _Meredith_, Damon, and she wants to help so I'm letting her." _Sorry_, he mouthed to Meredith who simply waved it off and said it was nothing.

"You're funeral, buddy. Hang tight, we'll be there soon." Ending the call, Damon started the car and tossed the phone to Stefan. "Call Vampire Barbie to fill her in. According to Ric, we're going to need a Klaus distraction."

As Stefan waited for Caroline to pick up, he couldn't ignore the feeling of dread he had in his gut. Something told him this night wasn't going to be as smooth as Damon thought it would.

Walking into Mystic Grill, Caroline scanned the room to briefly make eye contact with Alaric. Raising her eyebrows at him, she continued on towards the bar taking great care _not_ to look at Klaus. _Just stick to the plan Caroline. That's all that matters. Who cares how he makes you feel. Elena's in danger so... Stick to the plan_. Taking a quiet deep breath, she held her chin high and strode right past him. _Three... Two..._

"Caroline!" Klaus greeted her, smiling as she stopped and turned back to him.

_One_, she thought, making sure to put on the most indifferent mask she could manage. "Oh, it's _you_." Grimacing, she couldn't believe how fast she let herself acknowledge him. _Yeah, there was a plan, but you didn't have to jump into it so quickly! Pull it together!_ Feeling a small bit of pride when she saw his grin falter at her tone, Caroline crossed her arms and waited.

Clearing his throat, Klaus looked down for a minute in thought. _Keep cool, brother. You're a thousand year old hybrid_. Shrugging off Kol's hand, Klaus raised his glass up in an offering. "Join us for a drink?" Mentally kicking himself at how nervous he sounded, he smirked when he saw the once over that she gave Kol. Shifting so his elbow touched Kol's, he snickered to himself. _Clearly, she doesn't prefer __**you**__, brother_. Only to have the smirk disappear at her response.

"Hmm. I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks," she muttered sarcastically, forcing herself to turn to leave. She stopped after a few steps and turned briefly to stare at Kol. "By the way, _Mini_-Mikaelson, you call me a 'tasty little thing' ever again and I'll do a whole lot worse than tearing out your liver." Winking at Klaus, she smirked at Kol's amazed expression before she stalked towards the exit feeling triumphant and yet sad when she heard him accept Kol's challenge of getting her attention. _Stick to the plan, Caroline. Keep your feelings out of it!_

Hurrying outside, she just cleared the street, and cringed slightly when she heard the car horn behind her, having a feeling she knew who almost got hit.

"Caroline!" Klaus called out to her, stumbling slightly around the back of the car.

"Are you serious?" She gaped, trying to seem irritated when on the inside she felt flattered that he'd actually followed her. "Take a hint," she grumbled, forcing her feet to move away from him.

"Oh, don't be angry, love," Klaus coaxed softly, shaking his head to himself, grinning at her spirit. "We had a little spat. I'm over it already." Shrugging he genuinely smiled when he saw her pause. _Just a little bit more_.

Lifting her eyes to look at the sky briefly, Caroline couldn't help but to tease him over her shoulder. "Awww, well... I'm not." Passing the bench on the corner, she thought she was in the clear. _She'd done her part. She could leave now right?_ Almost.

"Well, how can I quit myself?" Klaus whispered, causing Caroline to stop dead and turn around.

_Damn him and his __**stupid**__ sexy British accent!_ Bracing herself, Caroline took a deep breath and forced the words out with a sad glare. "You and your expensive jewelry, and your _romantic_ drawings," she paused, choking on that last part. "Can _leave me alone_."

Frowning, Klaus couldn't let himself give up yet. There was just something about this girl. He couldn't let her walk away. "Oh, _come on_. Take a chance, Caroline!"

Looking away, she shook her head as she quietly laughed to herself. _Don't give in!_ Her mind was screaming at her. _You've done your part, now ge_-

"Talk to me," Klaus implored, cutting off her thoughts and making her smile when she saw him eagerly jump down to the bench. He waved his arm for her to join him. "Come on, get to know me!" When she still hesitated, the look he was giving her softened, and he smiled slightly. "I dare you."

Biting her lip, she looked around trying to find a reason to say no. The minute she looked at him again though, Caroline knew she couldn't. She didn't _want_ to say no to him this time. "Fine," she huffed, flopping down next to him on the bench. Feeling his gaze on her, she nervously smiled and shrugged at him. "Soooo, what do you want to talk about?"

Looking at her like it should be obvious, Klaus tilted his head. "I want to talk about you." Pausing when she laughed, he grew serious. "Your hopes. Yo-Your dreams. Everything you want in life."

Staring in his eyes, Caroline knew he meant it. The fact that he stumbled over the words so nervously proved that he did. This man was never nervous or unsure of himself. She just couldn't let herself go there. Not yet. Snorting, she shook her head and squinted playfully at him. "Okay, just to be clear," she paused to make sure he was listening. When he raised his eyebrows, she leaned her head back and innocently looked at him. "I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

Klaus grinned and the look in his eyes only intensified. "Well, that's why I like you."

Short, simple, and to the point. As well as totally honest. One little sentence and he totally takes her breath away. Softly smiling at him, Caroline couldn't help but to feel like something was different now. _This definitely was __**not**__ part of the plan_.


	8. Chapter 8 Trusting Your Instincts

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I know, I said I'd have another chapter up in a day or two and that turned into more weeks. So sorry everyone! The trip I'm planning is proving a hassle and tie that in with holidays it makes everything bonkers. More official dialogue mixed in with quite a few changes as well hehe. Working on finishing up the next Nikita chapter as well. Witching hour has begun. ;-) Also, it might be a bit confusing for some in part of it. Just stick with it and all will be revealed.

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Elijah, Elena, or anything to do with that which is The Vampire Diaries series. This is just my version of it. ;-)

**Bound By Blood**

**_~Previously in Bound By Blood~_**

Klaus grinned and the look in his eyes only intensified. "Well, that's why I like you."

Short, simple, and to the point. As well as totally honest. One little sentence and he totally takes her breath away. Softly smiling at him, Caroline couldn't help but to feel like something was different now. _This definitely was __**not**__ part of the plan_.

**Chapter 8 - Trusting Your Instincts**

Standing next to Abby, okay, _her mother_, Bonnie knew she'd feel somewhat uncomfortable, but she thought being surrounded by fellow witches would've cancelled that out. Watching Esther as Finn lit the torches in the circle, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Grams had always taught her to trust her gut about everything. Hers was currently screaming and Bonnie was going to find out why.

"What's the spell you're doing?" Watching Esther share a look with Finn, Bonnie narrowed her eyes. Glancing at Abby, she could feel how tense she was through whatever witchy familial bond they had. Seems she wasn't the only one on edge. She forced herself not to jump when Esther finally responded.

"As the witch who cast the spell that made them vampires... I can also reverse it. When they become human again they can be killed." When Esther glanced away, Bonnie felt the knot in her stomach tighten further. "As they are linked as one, my brave Finn will be the sacrifice. With his death will come theirs." Feeling a sharp magical pulse at those words, Bonnie fought not to gasp. Looking around it seemed whatever she felt hadn't affected anyone else. It had only been meant for her. And it felt so familiar...

Abby scrunched her eyebrows together in disbelief. Like Bonnie she couldn't let go of the feeling of unease. Looking at Finn, she couldn't figure it out. "And you're just _willing_ to die?"

Holding the torch Finn sadly looked over the two Bennett's. So magical. So full of life. How he _wished_ he'd been allowed to live a human life. Wished that all his siblings could've had a human life. Not one as this, this, _thing_. It was the right thing to do. To set them free. If it meant innocent people like the poor Doppelganger girl wouldn't die at their hands. If it meant that the Servants of Nature wouldn't be used by his siblings. Then he would do it in a heartbeat. His mother promised him no more suffering. He believed her.

"My mother's released me from an eternity of shame." Shaking his head, he held their gaze. "It's not a sacrifice. It's a _gift_." He just hoped his siblings would one day see it that way in the afterlife.

Crossing her arms over herself, Elena burrowed further into her coat to keep warm. Watching Rebeckah who seemed totally unaffected by the chill, she sighed wistfully. "There's one vamp perk I wouldn't mind having."

Snapping her head towards Elena, Rebeckah's eyebrows were up to her hairline. "Beg your pardon? What on _Earth_ are you talking about?"

Waving her hands in the blonde's lightly dressed direction, Elena leaned her head back a bit. "You're not cold, right?"

Scrunching her eyebrows together, Rebeckah nodded. "Correct... Why?" When Elena burrowed further into her coat, she understood. "Oh! I suppose for you it's damn near freezing in here isn't it? I could start a fire... If you want?"

Smiling gratefully, Elena sat forward and crossed her legs. "That'd be great. If you bring the wood, I'll start on a small fire pit. Before you ask, no I will not try to stake you. Wouldn't do either of us a bit of good. Like I said, immunity to cold is one perk I'd enjoy."

"Trust me, Elena, that perk isn't worth all you have to trade for it." Standing up to go find them something to burn, Rebeckah paused for a moment. "I wasn't going to ask by the way. I think we're past that atrocious mess, you and I." When Elena grinned in reply, she nodded and started to go down the tunnel. Feeling pain spreading through her chest, she gasped. "What's... Happening? Kol?"

Watching the blonde come to an abrupt stop, Elena jumped up and grabbed the blonde's arm. "Rebeckah? Rebeckah, what's wrong?"

Looking up as best she could, Rebeckah tried to warn Elena, but it was too late. Her face turned entirely grey and she collapsed.

"Rebeckah!" Elena yelled, catching the girl's lifeless body as she fell, only to gasp in pain and drop to her knees with Rebeckah leaning against her. When a red spot started forming on the blonde's shirt, Elena frantically checked her over, coming up with no sign of injury. Wincing again she pressed her hand to her chest to try and stop the pain only to feel something wet beneath her hand. She started shaking when her fingers came away red. _Blood_.

Sliding Rebeckah gently to the ground, Elena started undoing her coat as gently as she could, hissing when her hand pressed against her skin through her shirt. Feeling liquid running onto her hand, Elena pressed down harder and tried to shake the Original next to her. "Rebeckah. Rebeckah, wake up." When there was no reaction she started to panic. Digging in the girl's pocket, Elena jerked out her cell phone and dialed Elijah's number. "Damn it!" she yelled when it went straight to his voicemail. "Elijah, it's me. Rebeckah's corpselike, and I'm... Elijah, I'm hurt. I don't know what happened, but it's bad. Please hurry!" Something was wrong. The ritual wasn't supposed to happen for another hour and a half!

Breathing through the pain, Elena tried shaking the girl again. "Please wake up, Rebeckah! Come on, please! Wake up!"

Feeling dizzy, Elena shook her head to clear it, but felt her energy fading more as she did so. Her vision started to go dark as she wrapped her hand around Rebeckah's arm trying to steady herself. "Rebeckah... Please... Help," she whispered, as her strength gave out and she slumped to the ground next to the Original. _Elijah... where are you?_

Elijah was walking to the Mystic Grill to meet his brothers and warn them when he felt agonizing pain shoot through his chest. Stumbling into an alley, he leaned against the brick wall trying to breathe. "Kol." His vision went black and he felt his back hit the cement as he collapsed. _Elena_.

Bonnie jumped when Finn went rigid before falling into a heap in the circle.

"Something's wrong," Esther whispered, looking around anxiously.

Sharing a look of confusion with Abby, they both knew when the other felt the magical pulse _this_ time. _Something wasn't right_. Looking at Esther, she seemed unaffected except for Finn turning into a corpse. Bonnie looked at Abby again who could only shrug in response. Whatever was happening was trying to tell them something important. _What was it?_

Klaus grabbed his chest and stumbled to his feet. Looking down at his chest, he felt the pain fade. He was fine, but then what caused the pain?

Caroline nervously glanced towards Mystic Grill. "What is it?" she asked, rising to stand in front of him. She knew Damon and Stefan had something planned, but she wasn't expecting to feel concern at the Original hybrid being in pain. When he looked up at her, she stepped back in fear. He was furious.

"What did you _do_?" Klaus growled, clenching his hands into fists. He _knew_ she was hiding something.

"N-Nothing'" Caroline stuttered, flinching when he lunged at her.

Snarling, Klaus' hands squeezed her sides and jerked her closer to him. "What. Did. You. _Do_?!"

Wiggling around, Caroline tried to loosen his grip. She couldn't breathe! "I didn't do anything! Stop it! You're hurting me!"

Huffing he released her like he'd been burned. Watching her rub her side, Klaus felt guilt seep into him. He'd lost his temper with her and had hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted to do with this remarkable woman. "Forgive me, Caroline. My behavior was out of line. Are you alright?"

Biting her lip, Caroline nodded anxiously. Times like now when she saw his humanity showing, it made it hard to deny him. When the situation felt wrong to begin with, him being kind made it even more difficult. "I'll be fine. Vampire healing you know? I just... I'm sorry."

Raising his hand towards her face, he paused when she flinched. Smiling apologetically, he slowly brushed his hand through her hair to push it back of her ear. Letting his hand return to his side, he felt joy erupt in him at her slight blush from his actions. "Sorry for what, love?"

Looking away, she prayed Stefan and Damon didn't find out about this. They might actually try to kill her if they did. Cautiously looking back to Klaus, she felt horrible that she'd done this to him. "Your behavior may have been out of line towards me, Klaus, but... It wouldn't have been towards someone else."

Furrowing his brows, he felt suspicion creep up in him. _She knows something_. "What are you saying, Caroline?" When he saw the remorse covering her expression, he grew concerned. "Caroline, what is it?"

"I... I was the decoy. They wanted to split you up, so I was used to distract you, and I'm _so_ sorry! You've been nice, and kind, and absolutely _wonderful_ to me. I shouldn't have helped them. I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

Being careful to keep his anger in check, Klaus inhaled deeply and let it out. He had a pretty good idea who _they_ were. _This wasn't her fault_. "I see. Since you appear to know more than I about what happened to me, care to enlighten me on the details?"

Shrugging helplessly, Caroline shook her head. "I only know what they told me. Somehow, you and your siblings are connected. If one of you gets hurt, you all feel it to an extent. That's all they told me. I'm sorry."

Klaus felt stunned at what she said and then quickly thought back to the pain. It felt like he'd been... Daggered! _Kol! Something happened to his brother!_ Straightening his coat, he went to go back in the Grill until he saw the devastation on Caroline's face at his actions and the slump of her shoulders. Turning back to her, he saw her freeze when he touched her hair.

Stroking his hand down to her face, he watched her eyes. They fascinated him. One look and Klaus could see everything she was feeling. He knew she felt dreadful. Why make her feel worse for it? "Stop apologizing, Caroline. This isn't your fault. You're trying to help now. That's all that matters. I've said it before and I'll say it again. _Thank you for your honesty_." Quickly leaning forward, he felt her gasp as he gently kissed her forehead.

Feeling her whole face get flushed, she smiled slightly, and nodded. "Your welcome. Go help your family." Shooing him off, Caroline felt pleasure burst in her chest at the grin he gave her as he left to help Kol. _Maybe her instincts weren't wrong about him after all_. Sighing happily, she started the walk home. Her job here was done.

Klaus saved the look Caroline had on her face away in his memory to think back on later. He was right to not just leave her there. She was a lady and deserved to be treated as such. Plus, he liked to think she got a slight kick out of the old courtship ways. Chivalry was not lost with that girl. She flourished in it. Grinning to himself, he promised to himself that he'd check on her later. Right now he had some meddlesome Salvatore brothers to deal with and a brother to save.

Stalking towards the alley by the Grill, he let the rage return now that Caroline was out of harms way. "Salvatore's, you really don't know when to quit. Not to worry. I'll happily remind you."


	9. Chapter 9 Protect The Ones We Love

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the next bit. Also, that last episode that they aired holy crap that wasn't cool! Definitely going to do some adjusting should I decide to stretch it that far. Also corrected the spelling of Rebekah and Niklaus from here on out. :-)

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Elijah, Elena, or anything to do with that which is The Vampire Diaries series. This is just my version of it. ;-)

**Bound By Blood**

**_~Previously in Bound By Blood~_**

Klaus saved the look Caroline had on her face away in his memory to think back on later. He was right to not just leave her there. She was a lady and deserved to be treated as such. Plus, he liked to think she got a slight kick out of the old courtship ways. Chivalry was not lost with that girl. She flourished in it. Grinning to himself, he promised to himself that he'd check on her later. Right now he had some meddlesome Salvatore brothers to deal with and a brother to save.

Stalking towards the alley by the Grill, he let the rage return now that Caroline was out of harms way. "Salvatore's, you really don't know when to quit. Not to worry. I'll happily remind you."

**Chapter 9 - Protect The Ones We Love**

Smirking, Klaus flexed his hands as he watched Alaric drag Kol out of Mystic Grill. _Just a little bit more... Ah! Here they are!_

"Here! Grab him!" Ric panted as he started to fall under Kol's weight. _Why's the small one always the heaviest?!_

Eyebrows raised, Damon stepped forward. "Tell the sexy doctor good work." Shrugging sheepishly when Ric glared at his comment, Damon and Stefan moved to relieve Ric of the weight.

Stretching his back, Ric crossed his arms as he muttered, "Thank Meredith yourself, Damon. She did your dirty work for you."

Pouncing on them at last, Klaus threw Alaric against the building and onto the steps as he quickly removed the dagger from Kol's chest. Exhaling slightly when he saw the ashen look start to fade, he tightened his grip on the dagger's hilt. Snarling, Klaus backed Stefan and Damon against the opposite wall. "Going somewhere, gentlemen? I believe you just tried to kill my brother. Oh, wait! And myself, _and_ my whole family as well. Care to explain?"

Stefan lunged for him, only to be thrown against the wall even harder than Ric before crashing to the stairs. Damon gulped slightly when Klaus turned his glare on him next. _Oops_.

Groaning, Rebekah rolled to her side to push herself up, but froze at the smell in the air. "Blood?" Opening her eyes, she shot up into a sitting position at the sight. "Elena!" Yanking the scarf away from the girl's neck, Rebekah felt for a pulse. "Come on..." Focusing her hearing, she tried to find a heartbeat. _There! Oh thank god!_ It was there, but it was weak. Too weak. _It has to be done_.

Biting into her wrist, she pressed the gash to Elena's mouth waiting for the blood to go down. Exhaling shakily as she watched the wound on Elena's chest slowly start to heal, Rebekah felt a small bit of relief wash over her. "Don't die on me now, Gilbert. Elijah would kill me." _If he doesn't already after what you've just done_.

Grimacing, Elijah held his head in his hand as he slowly stood up in the alley. It was normal for them to be disoriented after a dagger stabbing, but he felt strange. Something was different now with the bond. Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, he went to reach for it, but stopped when he heard the scuffle by the Grill. _Kol!_ Yanking his suit back into place, he sped around from the back to avoid being seen by anyone. The pain wasn't fading fast enough. Upon hearing Damon egging on Niklaus, his face hardened to stone. They were ruining _everything_! "Damn you, Salvatores."

Circling the eldest Salvatore, Klaus smirked briefly when he saw Damon flinch at his closeness. "You know, Damon, you and your dear brother Stefan are quickly becoming the _biggest_ thorns in my side. I should've killed you both by now and danced on your damn graves."

"Do it," Damon hissed, knowing he was cornered. "Go ahead. Kill me. Won't stop dear _old_ Esther from killing you."

Growling, Klaus stalked forward. "_What_ did you just say about my _mother_?" _It can't be true_.

"Oh, you didn't know? Your _mummy_ and I have become great friends who happen to have a lot in common. One thing in particular really." Scowling, Damon delivered the final blow. "She hates you just as much as I do."

Lunging for his throat, Klaus froze at Elijah's voice. "Leave him alone, Niklaus. We still need him." Watching the disgust and hidden rage filter onto his brother's face when Elijah looked at Damon, Klaus felt curiosity strike him once more. Looking between the two, he inwardly grinned when he saw the blatant fear in Damon's expression when faced with a pissed off Elijah. _Interesting. Best save that for later._

Turning back to his brother, Klaus knew something was wrong. "What did Mother do?" Narrowing his eyes at the worry in Elijah's eyes, he stalked to the bottom of the steps. "_What_ did she _do_, Elijah?"

Ignoring Niklaus, Elijah pulled out his phone. Stomping down the steps past Stefan, he smiled softly at Kol when he saw him waking up. Elijah came to a stop in front of the eldest Salvatore. "You tell me where the witches are hiding, Damon." Pausing he removed any feeling from his face. _No emotion, no weakness._ "Or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now."

Scrunching his eyebrows in shock, Damon looked back at the clock tower. "You told me we had until after 9!"

Letting bitterness seep into his voice, Elijah forced a sneer onto his face. "I'm sure Rebekah would be more than happy to start her work early." While he knew the Salvatore's would believe it, he felt safer knowing Rebekah was okay with Elena now. If what happened to him happened to his sister, hopefully Elena wasn't too startled by it and just waiting for her to wake up. Little did he know, his beloved sister was currently working to save Elena's life instead.

Shrieking in frustration, Rebekah didn't know what to do. Elena was healing, but it wasn't going as fast as it should've. She wasn't waking up. Grabbing her cell, she tried dialing Elijah, but there was no answer. Dialing Kol, she once again got sent to voicemail as well. She didn't dare tell Nik what she was doing. Sending a quick text to Elijah, she dropped the phone next to her and carefully pulled Elena's upper body into her lap. Worrying her lip, she debated her options. One, sit here and wait for the wound to heal on it's own. Possibly resulting in Elena dying anyway from blood loss. Or two, take the risk and give her more blood.

Glancing over the girl's pale face, Rebekah felt empathy for her. She'd never asked to be dragged into this mess. She shouldn't die from it either. "Option two it is. Lets see how true brother's stories really are." _Damn the consequences._ Cutting her wrist again, she smiled when she saw the wound closing up as she gave Elena more blood. "Finally."

Grunting as Meredith pushed him back down into the armchair, Ric winced when she put the ice pack on his head. "Elena's still out there. I have to go find her."

Smiling gently at how much he cared for Elena's safety, Meredith shook her head. "Shut up and stay seated. You might have a concussion."

"That doesn't matter, Meredith. Elena's in danger, I need to find her." He went to get up again, but she just pushed him down again and tilted his head to check his eyes. "Pupillary response is normal, but you might have a cracked rib," she pointed out when he gripped his side. "Look at me, Ric. Elena will be _fine_, okay? She has more than enough people out there protecting her already. She'd want you to be more concerned with your own health right now."

Tilting his head, Ric arched an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about?"

Scrunching her nose at him, Meredith was shocked. "Come on, Ric, you know Elena considers you family now. Don't put her through more stress worrying about your well-being when you're slowly on the mend."

Shaking his head, chuckling softly and wincing, Ric corrected himself. "No, no, not about that. What were you talking about when you said she had more than enough people looking out for her?"

Laughing at his obliviousness to what was going on, Meredith smirked. "Seriously? You haven't seen it?"

"Seen... What?" Ric asked feeling totally lost.

"It's not just Damon and Stefan that are hung up on Elena anymore, Ric." Seeing his confusion growing, she sighed. "I'm talking about Elijah! Original vampire or not, that man is seriously falling for her. Plus, from what I've seen of his family, if one of them cares about someone, they protect them with their lives."

Sitting there in shock, Ric couldn't even speak for about five minutes. He couldn't believe it. "What?!"

Smirking at Elijah as he watched the Salvatore brothers scurry off, Klaus knelt down and helped their brother off the ground. When Kol swayed, he gripped his shoulders to steady him. "Easy, little brother, you took quite a hit." Seeing the gratitude and confusion in Kol's eyes made him pause. _You're family, Kol. We might have our differences, but you'll always be my little brother. I could never turn my back on you._

Taking a deep breath, Kol nodded and stretched his back as he shook off the remaining lethargy and stiffness of being daggered. Looking between his two brothers, he felt overwhelmed. "Brothers, please tell me something." When they shared a look and nodded for him to continue, he felt fear seep into him. _They're scared. No... They're terrified!_ "What the bloody hell is going on?!"

Relieved Kol was back to normal, Klaus looked to Elijah for answers. "Yes, Elijah, care to tell us what Damon Salvatore was going on about?"

Elijah went to reply, but found he couldn't move when he glanced at his phone when it buzzed again with a message from Rebekah. '**_Elena's hurt. Badly. Giving her blood. Be mad at me later. We need your help, Elijah._**' Letting his arm fall to his side, he couldn't move. He failed again. He messed up. Again! "I told her I would keep her safe," he whispered.

Klaus felt irritation at the abrupt change in topic. "Elijah, what are you talking about?" When there was no response, he grew worried as Elijah's expression turned dark with self-loathing. "Elijah?" Glancing at Kol who looked just as baffled as he felt, they both grasped Elijah on the shoulder to share the link. _Elijah? Brother, what's happened?_

Looking at his brother's faces, Elijah felt fear he'd never known before mixed with anger. _Elena's hurt... Rebekah's giving her blood._

Jerking back in shock, Kol was the one to have the outburst. "Has Rebekah lost her mind?! I _told_ her what that can do to a human!"

Snarling, Elijah glared at his little brother. "She didn't have a choice, Kol! Elena could've died! She still could!"

"Elijah, what's going on?" Klaus pressed when he saw his older brother starting to come undone. He knew Elijah cared for the girl, but this was pure fear coming from his brother who'd always been the one to keep the rest of them in line. There was more going on than Elena being hurt.

Gripping his hair in his hand, Elijah laughed sadly and shook his head. "It was Esther, she... She.."

Hearing their brother use their mother's name so bitterly stunned them both. Elijah always adored their mother. Now all they heard was hate. Kol stepped in this time. "What has she done, Elijah?"

Feeling helpless and torn, Elijah hung his head. "She's planning to kill all of us tonight."

Freezing, Klaus felt his heart jerk painfully. "What? How is that even possible?! She made us this way!"

"Which means she can also undo it," Kol muttered. "Is that why you all felt it when I was stabbed? I could feel it happen to all of you."

"Yes," Elijah sighed. "Elena told me why Esther wanted to meet her at the Ball. She used Elena's blood, the blood of the Doppelgänger, to bind all of us together. From what she told her, if one of us truly dies, the rest of us will as well."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Klaus shook his head when Kol went to speak. Elijah wasn't the one they should be mad at for this. Neither was Elena. If there was one thing he knew better than all of them, it was just how manipulative and dangerous Esther really was. All they had was each other now. They had no parents. One part was still missing. "If Elena's blood was used to bind us together, Elijah... Who completed the bond? It wasn't me or you, and it sure as hell wasn't Kol. Rebekah-"

"Is protecting Elena," Elijah bit out. "She had no part in the spell, Niklaus. She was just as stunned as I was when Elena told us."

Sighing, Klaus chuckled at Elijah's quick defense of their sister. "If you'd have let me finish, Elijah, I was simply going to agree with you on that sentiment. Our sister wouldn't betray us like that. If it wasn't any of us, that only leaves one person."

Feeling a lump in his throat, Kol couldn't believe it and yet at the same time it made complete sense. "Finn. He's going to die to kill us all."

"Yes, and we have to hurry. Esther's using the full moon and the Bennett's to fuel the magic for the ritual. We only have half an hour until the moon reaches its peak. Let's go," Elijah ordered, moving to leave, but Kol and Klaus shared a look and jumped in front of him shaking their heads.

Smiling, Kol _finally_ had a chance to tease his eldest brother. "We'll take care of Esther. _You_ go get Rebekah and make sure the lovely Elena's alright."

"But-," Elijah half-heartedly went to protest, but they wouldn't let him.

"Go, Elijah. We protect the ones we care about," Klaus reminded him. _Or love._ He didn't dare say it out loud. He knew Elijah would only deny feeling anything more than concern for the girl. His brother had been forced into watching over their siblings, and his own less than honorable antics, for far too long. It was time they started picking up the reins. Their brother needed a chance at life again.

Closing his eyes in acceptance, Elijah nodded and shocked them both when he stepped forward to pull them into a hug. _Thank you. Both of you. Be careful._

"Likewise," Klaus and Kol responded in unison, causing them all to laugh. They were becoming a family again.

Taking a deep breath, Elijah looked over his brothers. "Good luck. Stay alive."

"We will," Kol agreed, with Klaus saying, "You do the same."

When they vanished around the corner, Elijah turned and ran as fast as possible through the town towards the forest and the tunnels. Rebekah needed him. _Elena_ needed him. He couldn't let her down again.

"Please let her be alright," he whispered in a prayer to whoever was listening.


	10. Chapter 10 The Cost

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sooo I kept you guys waiting quite some time. I apologize for that, life has a funny way of throwing you for a loop occasionally or in my case a lot hehe. After seeing where the show is going... There's going to be changes abound. I LOVE the fact that the Original family is getting their own show, but the events of everyone's lives are bugging me relentlessly so I'm going to modify those events here. Haven't decided how far I'll let the story go out yet, but I like to think it's better. ;-) On with the show!

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Elijah, Elena, or anything to do with that which is The Vampire Diaries series. This is just my version of it. ;-)

**Bound By Blood**

**_~Previously in Bound By Blood~_**

Taking a deep breath, Elijah looked over his brothers. "Good luck. Stay alive."

"We will," Kol agreed, with Klaus saying, "You do the same."

When they vanished around the corner, Elijah turned and ran as fast as possible through the town towards the forest and the tunnels. Rebekah needed him. _Elena_ needed him. He couldn't let her down again.

"Please let her be alright," he whispered in a prayer to whoever was listening.

**Chapter 10 - The Cost**

As the blackness started to lift from her, Elena slowly became aware of voices arguing nearby. Her body wouldn't cooperate on moving just yet, so she had no choice but to lay there and listen.

_"How could you do this? You've put us all at risk, Rebekah. Especially her."_ Furrowing her eyebrows, Elena tried to think why that voice sounded so familiar. It was a man, that much she knew. He sounded... Scared and... Concerned? _For who?_

_"I didn't have a choice! Would you rather that I had left her to die because I can assure you that's what would have happened. She had the same injury we did! Somehow that bloody spell linked her to us completely. If we're hurt, stabbed, __**killed**__, she'll meet the same end. Would you really have wanted me to let her slip away? Would you really have wanted me to let __**Elena**__ die?"_ Mind reeling, the pieces started coming together again. Elena knew the second voice was Rebekah. The last thing she remembered was the blonde girl collapsing and then... _Oh god_.

_"I almost died?"_ It slipped out before she could stop it, effectively halting the argument. The next thing she felt was a hand gripping her own tightly as someone stroked her hair.

"Elena? How are you feeling?" The voice came from behind her head and Elena realized she was leaning against Rebekah. She struggled to respond, her body not wanting to cooperate.

Feeling the blackness still pulling at her body, she fought it off as best as she could. _"Tired... I can't.. Move. So tired."_ There was a pause and Elena felt the hand gripping her left one convulsively tighten around hers.

_"Elena, open your eyes."_ The man spoke again and Elena felt everything return. The familiarity, the safeness. Trust.

_"Elijah."_ When the hand flexed around hers, Elena knew it was him. Elijah was there with her. _He came back for me... After everything that's happened._ Feeling her throat tighten, Elena subconsciously squeezed his hand back.

_"I'm here. Open your eyes, Elena."_ She wanted to do that. She wanted to so badly. Elena needed to see his face. To see that he was alright.

Trying to push the darkness away, Elena felt it gradually start to let go of her body, but it wasn't enough. She was too weak. _"I want to... Just... I... I can't."_

When Elijah's hand slipped out of her grasp, she felt hurt, but that only lasted a moment. The touch of his hands on her face made Elena's heart skip a beat. His fingers stroking the sides of her face was putting her emotions in overdrive. _"Listen to me, Elena. Open your eyes."_

_"I can't, Elijah."_

Caressing Elena's face, Elijah wasn't going to give up. Elena wouldn't perish this way. Not trapped inside her own body. The side effects of Rebekah's blood, of _their_ blood, were still mostly unknown to them. Kol had only been able to tell them what he'd experienced himself. Looking at Rebekah, she sighed and nodded her head. They only had one option left. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to center himself. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to Elena's forehead before resting his forehead against hers. _"You can, Elena. Open. Your. Eyes. __**Please**__."_

Feeling the compulsion working its way through her body, Elena was stunned. He'd never done that to her. She was angry that he would compel her to do anything, but right now it was necessary. She felt panic start to rise when it wasn't working. Something was canceling out the compulsion. At that moment his last word rang in her head. Elijah pleading for anything scared the hell out of her and as that thought processed, she felt a jolt go through her body. Flexing her fingers, she exhaled as a hand gripped hers once more. Even before she opened her eyes, Elena just knew it was him. She couldn't figure out how she knew it, but it was like some connection was there. She could... _Sense_ him?

When her eyes fluttered open, she was met with Elijah's face hovering above her own. Studying his face for a moment, she saw his eyes soften briefly. Until a second later when he put the wall back in place causing her to frown in disappointment. Elena realized something wasn't right. He'd wiped his expression clean, but she could feel his anxiety, his fear... His relief. All of it was directed at her, but looking at his face she couldn't see anything. Creasing her eyebrows, she went to ask him how it was possible, but didn't get the chance.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Gilbert. Or well in my case, undead living." Rebekah's attempt at humor caused a weak smile to form on Elena's face.

Tipping her head back to see the blonde, Elena was again struck with a strange feeling of a connection between them. Rebekah was smirking at her, but Elena could feel the fear coming off her in waves. "Thanks... I think." Groaning slightly, she sat up with Rebekah's help. "What happened? You said I almost died, because of the bond?"

Seeing the look they shared, Elena felt dread well up in her, and yet part of it was coming from them. _"What the hell is going on?"_ When Elijah and Rebekah both jumped at her question before looking away, she felt even more confused.

"Elena... How do you feel right now?" Elijah asked carefully, his face paling slightly when his gaze once more went to the reminder of what had happened.

Watching his face and seeing his reaction, Elena followed his gaze. Looking down at her shirt covered in blood, she jerked in realization as the memory hit her once more. Rebekah collapsed and then the pain hit. Everything after that was darkness. Shaking, she lifted her eyes to look at Elijah. "What. Happened?"

"Elena, it's going to be ok-" Rebekah tried to calm her, but that only made Elena laugh.

"It's going to be okay? Really, Rebekah? I almost _died_, once again unwillingly, by a freak loophole in this god forsaken ritual and it's going to be okay?!" When Elijah opened his mouth, Elena held up her hand to stop him. "On top of that, you might want to think twice about trying to soothe me when I know _both_ of you are freaking _terrified_ right now. So tell me, how is anything going to be okay when I have the oldest vampire in existence and his sister sitting in front of me with both of you being anything but calm?!"

"**Enough!**" Elijah hissed, making Elena flinch back from him in fear.

_"Elijah!" _Rebekah scolded when Elena curled in on herself against her. The bond was running both ways for Rebekah. She knew now what Kol meant when he warned them about giving a human their blood. She could feel Elena's emotions as surely as her own and knew that the girl must be experiencing the same shift. The difference being that Rebekah had around a thousand years to learn relative control over such occurrences. Elena had never dealt with anything supernatural before two years ago. She knew all Elena was feeling right now was terror.

The other... Side effect, was a bit strange, but the important thing right now was getting Elena to relax. Pursing her lips together, Rebekah sighed at the guilt she saw in Elijah's eyes. He hadn't meant to snap. The situation they'd all been dropped into was pushing them to their limits. _"She needs you, Elijah. She needs us."_ When she saw that he'd collected himself once more, she cursed Esther for ever putting any of them through this. Out of all of them, Elijah deserved this mess the least. They truly were orphans.

Oblivious to their conversation, Elena was trying to sort everything out. Something was wrong. Her mind was flying all over the place unable to relax enough to find out what was causing the emotional overload she was experiencing. Trapped in her thoughts, she jerked backwards when she saw a hand reach out to her, and slipped out of Rebekah's grasp, scuttling backwards until she hit the opposite tunnel wall. Curling her arms around herself, she brought her knees up to her chest. It felt like she was being mentally ripped at the seams.

Sighing sadly, Elijah paused before slowly stepping forward and crouching down in front of Elena gently resting his hand on her forearm. She still flinched, but she didn't retreat again. "Elena... Look at me."

Trembling, she shook her head. She couldn't look at him after feeling the rage running through his body. Elena didn't know what caused that much anger, but she couldn't convince herself that it wasn't directed at her after what she'd done.

Closing his eyes, Elijah mentally berated himself for this one. He was trying to save Elena, save everyone, and all he was doing was pushing her just that much closer to the edge. Sliding his right hand down her arm, he grasped her hand gently before reaching out with his left and turning her head up to face him. Seeing the fear so plainly on her face, Elijah shook his head in denial. Pulling her against him, he protectively wrapped his arms around her back and shoulders, resting his head on top of hers. "I won't hurt you, Elena. You have my word," he whispered, knowing that was the one thing that could get through to her. Gradually, he felt the shaking stop as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, burying her face in his jacket.

"Elijah, what's happening to me? I feel like I'm losing it," she whispered weakly, feeling somewhat in control again being in his arms.

Stroking her hair, Elijah took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I assure you that you're not. I wish I could explain it myself, Elena, but Rebeckah and I only know so much as we were told. Our brother, Kol, can tell you more than either of us would be able to. I swear to you that as soon as Esther is dealt with, you will get all the answers that we can provide, but right now I need you to trust me and be patient."

When he said Esther's name, Elena jumped as if shocked. He only had but a second to react and move backwards when she lifted her head to avoid a rather painful collision. "What time is it?" She demanded, and looking in her eyes, Elijah was amazed to see some of the fire returning. It was weak, but there all the same. Whatever was happening, it was bringing her back. "Elijah, what time is it?!" She snapped and then turned to Rebekah when he failed to respond fast enough. "Rebekah. Time."

Understanding dawning on the blonde, she ripped her phone out of her pocket and cursed, snapping Elijah out of his stupor. "Elijah, we have to go. Now."

Glancing at his watch, his face hardened momentarily. They only had ten minutes left. Looking Elena over, he debated his next question. "Are you able to walk?"

Smiling slightly, she shrugged as a response. "Help me up and we'll find out." Grasping her upper arms, he let Elena tighten her grip on his shoulders before he carefully pulled her to her feet. Slowly removing his hands at her nod, Elijah backed up a step and watched. Taking a deep breath, Elena carefully moved her left foot forward, but when she went to shift her weight and walk, her legs gave out from under her. Elijah was there to catch her before she hit the ground and let her lean against him to catch her breath. Tiredly meeting his gaze, she weakly laughed. "I guess the answer is no then."

Expression warming slightly, Elijah wordlessly asked her with his eyes. When she bit her lip and nodded, he carefully slid his left arm under her knees and his right across her back before standing to his full height. She was shaking again, but this time from exhaustion. Noting the physical strain on her face, he gently gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Rest while you can. We'll be there soon." Leaning her head against his shoulder, she let her eyes close briefly before unknowingly drifting off to sleep. Turning to Rebekah, he tilted his head slightly to signal her to move with him.

Observing the interaction between her brother and Elena, Rebekah knew the two were smitten with each other, but neither of them seemed to realize it. If they did, they sure as hell wouldn't admit it to each other or even to themselves. Deciding to let it slide for now she simply settled for what she knew to be true above all else. What she knew she might never get to say again if things didn't go in their favor tonight. "You're a good man, Elijah. I'm proud to have you as my brother."

Smiling briefly, Elijah nodded his head in acknowledgement and glanced sideways at his sister. The only sister he'd ever had. "Likewise, Rebeckah. Life would've been quite _dull_ without you in it, dear sister." When he saw the stunned amusement on her face he smirked and waited for her to catch up.

Childishly sticking her tongue out at him, she grinned and shook her head as they moved. "You continue to impress, brother." Sharing a look, growing serious once more they both nodded, and tightening his hold on Elena, Elijah broke into a sprint the speed of which only his siblings and himself were capable of achieving. He let Rebekah take the lead, being mindful to watch out for anything coming in his path, not wanting to disturb Elena's brief rest.

Jaw clenching, Elijah prepared himself for whatever it was they would face when they met up with their siblings at the ritual circle. It'd be easy for them to get to the location, but there was only so much they could do on their end. Elijah hoped the Salvatore's pulled through on their orders, otherwise they were all as good as permanently dead.

Looking down at the girl, no, young woman, in his arms, he couldn't let his mind go to what he would have to do if they failed. There were many things Elijah had done in his life that he regretted doing, that he felt guilt and sadness over. He wouldn't add taking Elena's life to that list. Even if he'd only be around minutes longer than she, the guilt of such an act would kill him before the spell ever had a chance. The only way to ensure that they'd all be coming out of this alive was to not lose this fight. The cost was too great.

They could not fail.


	11. Chapter 11 Break The Chain

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey all! Wow you guys definitely liked that last chapter! Have a treat for you since I never post this fast. You get this new chapter today! :-) Sure you all are chomping at the bit to find out just what exactly happened to Elena. Don't worry it will all be explained in due time. ;-) The actual Elejah relationship isn't happening quite yet, but is coming up. There's things they have to work through first.

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Elijah, Elena, or anything to do with that which is The Vampire Diaries series. This is just my version of it. ;-)

**Bound By Blood**

**_~Previously in Bound By Blood~_**

Looking down at the girl, no, young woman, in his arms, he couldn't let his mind go to what he would have to do if they failed. There were many things Elijah had done in his life that he regretted doing, that he felt guilt and sadness over. He wouldn't add taking Elena's life to that list. Even if he'd only be around minutes longer than she, the guilt of such an act would kill him before the spell ever had a chance. The only way to ensure that they'd all be coming out of this alive was to not lose this fight. The cost was too great.

They could not fail.

**Chapter 11 - Break The Chain**

Walking up to the old witch house from the forest, Damon and Stefan debated their options. "You know, if we were to let Esther finish the spell, it'd be bye bye Original family and you'd have your revenge on Klaus," Damon suggested cheerily, watching his brother's face. "There'd be minor collateral damage... Sort of."

Sighing, Stefan forced down any reaction. "Elena would give her own life to save her friends, Damon. Regardless of what I want, I know that's not minor collateral damage to you. Besides... If we don't do this..."

"Elena dies anyway," Damon muttered as his eyes darkened. "You know she'll never forgive us for what we're about to do, right?"

Stefan swallowed thickly and crossed his arms. "That's a risk we'll have to take brother. You ready for this?"

Chuckling, Damon shook his head before straightening his jacket. "Not a chance in hell, but we know what will happen if we don't." Taking a deep breath, he glanced around before moving quickly past the trees to the unoccupied side of the house. "Let's get this over with."

Stalking through the trees, Kol was snapping every little twig in his path. "I can't _believe_ that we're having to do this." He knew he was sulking, but the pain, anger, and utter betrayal he was dealing with weren't really inspiring him to do much else. Klaus grabbed his shoulder and brought him to a halt. Turning to look at his older brother, Kol was stunned when Klaus pulled him into a hug. "Nik, what the-"

"_Breathe_, Kol. Take a breath and focus," Klaus ordered, gripping his brother tightly. "I know you're hurting, we all are, but right now I need you to _stay focused_. Our siblings are counting on us to be there. We can't let them down."

Growling, Kol's hands clenched into fists. Jerking back, he glared at Klaus. "What about our other brother, Nik? Finn's not counting on us to be there. He's counting on sending all of us to an eternal grave!"

Klaus frowned slightly at the reminder before shaking it off. Elijah was trusting him to get them there. He wouldn't let his brother down this time. "We'll deal with Finn after we've dealt with Esther and stopped this bloody spell. We can't very well deal with him if we're all dead now can we?"

"I suppose not," Kol muttered, dropping another snapped tree branch on the ground. The rage clearing for a moment, he ran a hand through his messy hair. "When did our lives get so screwed up, Nik? When did our own Mother become our worst enemy?" Watching his brother's face, he knew Klaus didn't have any better of an answer for him then he could think of himself, but he had to try and find some logic to it.

Swinging an arm across his little brother's shoulders, Klaus led him through the trees. "About a thousand years ago, Kol. Now let's go make sure we can have a thousand more to make things right again."

Bonnie and Abby jerked their heads up when they felt another pulse go through the air. Bonnie went to ask her mom what was going on, but Finn's yelling stopped her. "They're coming, Mother!"

Shaking her head, Esther stepped into the circle. "The moon isn't high enough. Go inside. Quickly!"

Glancing at Abby, Bonnie nodded her head and as they made it to the steps, she finally got the chance to question her mother. "What is going on? What was that out there? Why were we the only ones to feel it?!"

Leading Bonnie inside Abby could only shrug her shoulders. "I wish I knew, Bonnie. I've been around magic my whole life, but it still surprises me at every turn." Biting her lip, she turned towards her daughter. "What I _do_ know, is that something doesn't feel right about this. _Any_ of this. Esther's the one casting this spell, and the best I can figure is that the spirits are trying to warn us about whatever is going to happen. What..." she paused before steadying herself. "What or who did that energy feel like to you out there?" Watching Bonnie's expression, Abby knew the minute she figured it out.

"Grams! It felt like Grams, but how is that even possible? She was supposed to have crossed over by now!" Bonnie yelled, her emotions getting the best of her.

Abby went to speak, but stopped and was staring over Bonnie's shoulder. "Sheila..."

Spinning around Bonnie felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Grams... Why? How are you here?"

Gently smiling at them both, Grams reached out to touch Bonnie's face. "No more tears, baby, there's no time for it. I'm here because you need to know the truth about what's happening. Both of you do."

"Sheila, what ritual is Esther doing exactly?" Abby asked cautiously, feeling her gut twist in anxiety again. She _knew_ something wasn't right. Seeing the sadness in Sheila's eyes only confirmed it for her. "It's not only going to kill the Original family... Is it?"

Shaking her head, Sheila exhaled heavily. "I'm afraid not, dear ones. There's a bit of a catch that Esther left out. A sacrifice she knew you wouldn't be willing to make."

"What? Grams, what are you saying? What sacrifice?" Bonnie had seen the dread filling Abby's face and looking at her Grams, it was there as well. When Grams remained silent, Bonnie felt her heart rate skyrocket. "What sacrifice?!"

Knowing she had to tell them, Sheila Bennett had never felt more helpless than she did right now. "The spell that Esther cast that night at the Ball did more than bind the Mikaelson's lives together, baby. If she completes the ritual tonight, it will kill them, but..."

"But what?" Bonnie snapped, tired of the dancing around.

"But it will kill Elena as well," Stefan said from behind them as Damon and himself made their presence known. Leaning against the wall, they nodded at Sheila. She knew why they were here and they knew she wouldn't be able to stop them even if she wanted to. All she could do was be there for support. It was the only way to end this madness. There must always be a balance.

Feeling the air leave her body, Bonnie felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. "No... No, you're lying! Esther promised this would be the end of all the violence!" she yelled, unable to believe him. Looking at Damon, then Abby, and finally back to Grams, Bonnie felt panic rising in her. "It's not true. It _can't_ be true. Right? Elena will be fine won't she? Grams?"

Frowning, Sheila shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Bonnie. If that woman is able to complete this spell, it will end _some_ of the violence, but Elena _will_ die. She won't... Her existence will be completely erased."

Furious that she'd been tricked, Bonnie struggled to keep her magic in check. "Then how do we stop her? Tell me what to do and I'll do it!"

Sadness filling her eyes again, Sheila shook her head. "_You_ can't do anything, Bonnie. Neither of you can. She's channeling your magic already, and there's no way you can stop her."

"What! No! There has to be something we can do! Elena can't die because of this!" Bonnie cried, sparks flickering around the room as she started to lose control.

Damon and Stefan glanced at each other when the building started to rattle. "Think now is a good time to step in?" Damon quipped to his brother who just shook his head in annoyance. Stefan walked over and grabbed Bonnie's shoulders

"Bonnie. Bonnie, look at me! We can save Elena, alright? Just calm down," he instructed, watching the room start to settle before meeting her baffled stare.

"Stefan, what are you talking about? You heard Grams. There's nothing we can do. It's too late," she choked out weakly.

Crossing his arms, Damon decided to break the news to them. He knew Sheila and Stefan wouldn't be able to do it. _Like ripping off a bandaid_, he thought to himself before thinking how stupid that saying was given the severity of the situation. "There's nothing _you_ can do," he clarified as he walked up next to Stefan. "She never said that about the two of _us_," he pointed out gesturing between Stefan and himself.

Scrunching her eyebrows, Bonnie was confused, but weary when she saw the look in Stefan's eyes. "What do you mean? You have a way to stop Esther?"

"Yep!" Damon confirmed cheerfully, before he grew serious again. "It's not too complicated really. We just have to break the chain of the magic," he explained, not able to bring himself to say it outright.

"Break the chain? The only way to do that is-," Abby stopped when she finally understood what they were saying. "Oh god."

Stefan sighed and nodded. "One of you has to die," he muttered.

At that point, Bonnie's world just stopped completely. "Oh."


	12. Chapter 12 Out Of Time

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Playing catch up with my lack of posting the last two months. As some are aware, I've added another twist. Be prepared for a few more. Let the fun begin!

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Elijah, Elena, or anything to do with that which is The Vampire Diaries series. This is just my version of it. ;-)

**Bound By Blood**

**_~Previously in Bound By Blood~_**

"Break the chain? The only way to do that is-," Abby stopped when she finally understood what they were saying. "Oh god."

Stefan sighed and nodded. "One of you has to die," he muttered.

At that point, Bonnie's world just stopped completely. "Oh."

**Chapter 12 - Out Of Time**

Standing there surrounded by her family and two vampires, Bonnie felt like she was going to be sick. "This can't be happening."

"It is, baby. I wish there was a way I could help you, but my hands are tied." Sheila Bennett was once again reminded of how being there as a spirit was both a blessing and a curse.

"It's not fair. How can the only way to save Elena be for one of us to die?!" Bonnie was being irrational and she knew it, but this moment, right now, horrified her.

Grasping her granddaughter's shoulders, Sheila could only offer wisdom. "It's all just give and take, Bonnie. You've learned our ways. I made sure of that. Sacrificing one life for another keeps it even tide."

"There must always be balance," Bonnie whispered weakly, the words engrained in her very soul. Inhaling shakily, Bonnie knew there was only one solution. "I'll do it," she bit out. "If it means my best friend comes out of this alive, then I'll do it." Walking closer to Damon, Bonnie held his gaze. "Keep her safe, Damon, or I swear to god I will burn you alive from the other side."

Waiting for his shaky nod, she took one last deep breath. "Do it."

"Wait!" Abby shouted, drawing their attention. Crossing his arms, Damon scowled while being both relieved and irritated at the interruption.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Bonnie was irritated. "It's the only way to save Elena. I won't let her die because of my mistake."

"You mean my mistake," Abby corrected her softly, grabbing Bonnie's hands. "I'm your mother, Bonnie. _I'm_ the one that entombed Mikael all those years ago. I knew what he was capable of, and I should've known not to trust Esther Mikaelson to be any better than him. My mistake brought us here. _My_ life will be the one to undo it."

"What? No! I can't lose you too! I only just got you back!" Bonnie cried, squeezing Abby's hands tightly.

Weakly smiling at her, Abby glanced at Stefan and Damon. She wouldn't let Elena die, but she didn't plan on leaving Bonnie to fend for herself either. "You won't lose me, honey." Keeping hold of one of Bonnie's hands, Abby sized up the Salvatores before choosing Damon as well. "You can kill me on the condition that you turn me into a vampire. I won't leave my daughter again." Bonnie went rigid next to her, but Abby was quick to assure her. "It's okay, Bonnie. This is the only way everyone comes out of this. This is the only way magic won't be wasted." Sensing the confusion, Abby turned to Sheila. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

Shrugging, Sheila shook her head in reply. "I never got the chance. Her powers had just started developing when I passed. That's a conversation I was planning to have later on."

"Tell me, what?" Bonnie inquired, feeling helpless for the first time since she came into her magic.

"There's a reason the Bennett witches are one of the most well known, Bonnie. When a witch bloodline such as ours occurs, if an elder witch passes, their magic transfers to the next oldest in the family," Sheila revealed, seeing shock register on Bonnie's face.

Continuing where Sheila left off, Abby _had_ to make Bonnie understand. "_Only_ if an older witch passes, Bonnie. If the children of the bloodline die early, their magic disappears. It's gone and there's no way to regain it. My death is the only way to preserve the magic Sheila and I were given." Touching her daughter's hair, Abby felt her eyes burning. "You're already so much more mature than I ever was at your age. You're stronger than I've ever been as a witch and as a person. Giving you my magic and Sheila's by default will make you one of the strongest in our line. Which will make you vulnerable, Bonnie. Not physically or mentally, but it will put you in more danger than you've ever been. People will want to use you, human, werewolf, and vampire alike."

"So you decide to become a vampire yourself?!" Bonnie wasn't ready to lose her mom, but that didn't mean she wanted Abby to turn herself into the one thing she claimed to despise above all else.

Clenching her jaw, Abby stood firm. "I _won't_ leave you unprotected. Not if there's a way I can be here to help you." Seeing the acceptance fill Bonnie's eyes, Abby hugged her tightly. "I love you, Bonnie. Always have, always will," she whispered in her ear.

Sniffling weakly, Bonnie held on to Abby for dear life. "I love you too... Mom."

Forcing herself to let go, Abby turned to Sheila. "I know we've had our differences over the years, but I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for Bonnie. I love you, Mama."

Eyes misty, Sheila quickly pulled her daughter into a hug. "This isn't the end, honey. You'll see me again," she assured her, squeezing Abby tightly. "I love you so much, and you gave me the greatest gift when you had Bonnie. We _will_ keep her safe." Letting her go, Sheila wrapped an arm around Bonnie's shoulders. "It'll be okay, baby." Bonnie jumped when Stefan appeared next to her and grabbed her left hand tightly in support. Biting her lip, she could only squeeze it back.

Stomping up the hill, Klaus felt pain shoot through him seeing Esther and Finn, his own brother, standing united against them. Like Kol, he couldn't really comprehend that their lives had come to this.

Standing in the circle, Esther held Finn's hand tightly. "Welcome, children. Come forward."

A scowl crossing his face, Klaus glared at his supposed mother, but wouldn't acknowledge her. "Hello again, Finn. Sad to see we're still alive?" He sniped bitterly.

Lunging at the circle, Kol hissed when he hit the barrier and couldn't cross. "Oh that's lovely," he growled. "We're stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. Tell me, Finn, do you get a kick out of murdering your own flesh and blood family?"

"This is for your own good, brother. One day you will understand," Finn countered, not taking Kol's bait. "All any of us have done is bring violence to this world for a millennia. Our death is the only way to fix it. Please try to be reasonable."

Walking out of the shadows, Rebekah tilted her head in thought. "Think what you will of your own existence and logic, Finn, but what about the whole part of _killing an innocent_?" She snapped angrily, moving as close to the circle as she dared. "What happened to _protecting_ life rather than destroying it, or are you that desperate to end your life that you no longer care about the humans?"

Faltering slightly at the fury flashing in his little sister's eyes, Finn wouldn't be fooled so easily. "That's why I'm doing this, Rebekah! _We_ are the ones who have destroyed lives. I won't be a part of hurting anyone else!"

"Yet there you stand, brother," Elijah pointed out as he stepped forward, cradling Elena close to his chest. "Beside the woman who's going to kill the innocent girl I hold in my arms." Walking into the light cast by the flames, Elijah saw Finn's disbelief when he recognized Elena for who she was. "Can you really let her die for your own gain after everything our family has already done to her loved ones? After all the pain we've caused her? What reason can you give to commit such cruelty on her life?"

Stepping closer to Elijah, Finn took in Elena Gilbert's disheveled and bloody appearance. "What happened to her?"

"_Esther_ is what happened," Rebekah bit out, resting her hand on Elijah's shoulder. "When that spell was cast, Elena's life was bound to ours, Finn. This ritual would erase her entire life!" Pointing to Kol, she tried to knock some sense into Finn before it was too late. "_He_ was attacked earlier and when we went down, Elena experienced the _real_ life threatening version of being stabbed in the chest. The injury would've killed her if I hadn't been there!"

Jaw dropping slightly, Finn's shock was replaced by outrage. "You gave her your blood! Are you mad?!"

Snorting, Kol grinned viciously and stood beside his sister. "Old news, Finn, or did you not hear the part about how it was the only way to save Miss Gilbert's life?"

Disturbed by all the noise surrounding her, Elena slowly cracked open her eyes. "What... Elijah?" She called weakly, causing him to glance down. "What's going on?"

Quickly moving forward, Rebekah forced her emotions to be calm. "It's alright, Elena, just relax. We'll handle this," she assured her softly, partly shielding her from the view of the circle.

Creasing her eyebrows, Elena glanced around her, eyes widening as she finally understood where they were. "Elijah, put me down."

Knowing she was still weak, Elijah had to protest. "Elena, it's too soon. You could barely stand on you own two feet a few minutes ago." Seeing her frown in irritation, he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Elena, but I won't do it."

Grumbling to herself about damn chivalrous vampires, Elena was struck by a strange feeling of utter confusion. Knowing now it wasn't coming from herself, she glanced around. Kol, Klaus, and Rebekah were all standing close by looking relatively amused at her behavior even with the dire situation and the anger she could just barely feel running through them. Biting her lip, she forced herself to look up at Elijah. All she could get off him was concern, amusement, and like his siblings, rage. _"Then where...?"_

Noting how only Elijah twitched slightly, besides herself, Rebekah knew the others hadn't heard Elena. _Strange_. "Where what, Elena?" she asked quietly, feeling her brothers' eyes snap to her in shock. Waving off the inquisition she knew they were going to throw at her, she kept her attention on Elena.

Looking up at Rebekah, Elena realized that it was coming from behind her. Leaning forward slightly, she looked over Rebekah's shoulder and right at Finn Mikaelson's stunned face. "It's you," she muttered, causing his eyes to lock with hers in confusion. Watching the way he was looking at her, it clicked into place. "You didn't know, did you?"

Spinning around at Elena's question, Rebekah stared at Finn, truly taking in his appearance. "No," she whispered as she saw the pain he was feeling from knowing he was the cause of Elena's injuries. "He didn't have a clue." Eyes burning with tears, she flashed to the edge of the circle. "How cruel can you possibly be?!" She screamed at Esther, whose face remained indifferent. "He is your _son_! _We_ are your children for god's sake and you would lie to him so terribly even when he is willing to _die_ just to make you happy!"

"My children died a thousand years ago," Esther responded in clipped tones. "You all may carry their features, but what you are is an abomination that must be destroyed."

Back going rigid, Finn moved away from the woman he used to believe was his mother. "And what of the girl's life? What about Elena Gilbert? I was a warlock once, Esther, and I too know the rules. Taking the life of an innocent is _forbidden_!"

Lip curling slightly, Esther glared at Elena with so much hatred that it caused Elijah to hold her that much closer. "_That girl_ is no innocent. The life of the Doppelgänger girl is irrelevant and was only created by Ayana and _myself_, as a way to rid the world of monsters such as the whole lot of you. Monsters that include the atrocity that is her entire bloodline."

Recoiling at her words, Finn could only look at Esther in disgust. "Doppelgänger or not, she is still human, and as such, an innocent mortal life. One to be _protected_. The servants of Nature don't get to create life and take it away at their leisure. You do not deserve such a title."

Shrinking back into Elijah's chest at the way Esther was looking at her, Elena squeezed the lapels of his jacket in her hands. "What did I ever do to you? What did I ever do to your _family_?"

Leveling her with the coldest gaze Elena had ever seen, Esther acted like it was obvious. "Your ancestors tore my family apart, little girl."

"That warrants taking her life?" Elijah demanded, fury coursing through him. "Elena hasn't done anything wrong!"

Elena's fear fanning the flames through the bond, Rebekah was seeing red. "Elena is _not_ Tatia! You have no right to do this to her!"

"It matters not what you think. The girl will die as will you all," Esther announced dismissively.

Moving to the edge of the circle, Finn felt self-loathing fill his body at what he'd almost done, but was once more replaced by disgust at the woman in front of him. "I want no part in this." Moving to step over the line of salt, he reached out to take Rebekah's waiting hand, but was thrown backwards. Stumbling to his feet, he shook his head to clear it and looked furious. "Let me pass, Esther. You no longer have a willing sacrifice."

Raising her eyebrows, Esther remained unaffected. "Foolish boy. Willing or not, the sacrifice is all the same. I'm afraid it's too late for you to be allowed to leave."

"No. It's not the same." Pushing himself off a tree, Kol strode forward. "Finn is right. You are _delusional_ if you think that your precious spell to kill us is going to work when the main requirement is no longer willing to, what is it they say now? Ah yes, 'die for the cause.' The spell is now faulty. The spirits will _never_ allow it."

"The spirits don't have to allow it. I've been to the other side and back. I'm beyond their control now." At her words, they all felt a chill run through their dead and undead veins. Whoever, _whatever_, this woman was, she wasn't their mother.

Looking at the sky, the worry started to set in when Elijah saw the position of the moon. They'd run out of time. The moon was reaching its peak and whether the spell would still work or not, they were about to find out. Bringing his gaze down to the girl in his arms, Elijah couldn't breathe. He'd sworn that it wouldn't come to this and yet here he was, failing yet another person.

Feeling his eyes on her, Elena turned her head up to look at him. Seeing the turmoil he was feeling, she just knew. "It's time... Isn't it?"

"Elena, I am so sorry." Words didn't suffice for the guilt he felt, but they were all he had.

Nervously reaching up, Elena rested her hand on his face. "Don't be. I mean it, Elijah, you did everything you possibly could." Not willing to let his self-loathing continue, she had to say it while she could. "You're here _now_, Elijah. With me. With your family. You didn't run away and leave us all to die. You _tried_ to fix this. That's all any of us could ask of you, of anyone."

"She's right, brother." Breaking his stare with Elena, Elijah looked up to see Kol, Rebekah, and Klaus, standing together between where Finn was stuck in the circle and where he stood holding Elena. It was Finn who had spoken.

"Elijah, you've always been taking care of us ever since we were kids. Even now, a millennia later, you're still watching out for us. _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. To all of you. If I'd known what it would cost, I never would have agreed to this. I just... Wanted to end what I thought was the evil _we_ were creating." Staring emotionlessly at Esther, Finn directed his next words at the entity that had his mother's features, but not her soul. "I know now what true evil is and it's standing right in front of me." Turning his gaze back to his siblings, he reached his hand out as close to the barrier as he dared. "You're my family and I should have stood by you."

Jaw trembling, Rebekah felt a tear slip down her face. "Finn, you're our brother. It's-"

"Enough!" Raising her hands, Esther made the flames double in size. "The time for your _family bonding_ is over. Soon enough, you all won't be anything but a children's bedtime horror story."

As Esther started chanting, Elijah took in his siblings faces for one last time. Committing this moment to memory, he closed his eyes tightly before opening them to Elena's touch on his face. Trailing his gaze over her features, he couldn't believe this was their final moment. It was too soon to say goodbye.

"I'm ready, Elijah. Thank you for everything you've done for me," Elena whispered, having already come to terms with what was going to happen.

Shifting his grip slightly, he let her stand on her own in front of him. If this was the end, she'd go out his equal. Caressing her face, he smiled at the slight blush that appeared. "You never have to thank me for anything, Elena. You helped me get my family back. Thank _you_." Stepping closer, her eyes locked on his, Elijah felt his eyes slip closed as he gently pressed his lips to hers. Elena froze before relaxing and leaning into his touch. It was the barest of touches and over before it even began, but she would never forget it. She would never forget Elijah.

Pulling back, he swallowed hard and carefully slid his hands up her arms, pausing at her shoulders. "I could never forget you, Miss Gilbert."

Taking a deep breath, she smiled affectionately. "Nor I you, Mr. Mikaelson." Biting her lip, she tilted her head. _"Be strong, Elijah. Perhaps we'll meet again one day."_

_"In another time and place."_ Elijah _knew_ she would figure out the telepathy and was grateful for her hope. Her faith in the impossible never ceased to amaze him. Squeezing her shoulders, he moved his hands up to rest lightly against her neck for a moment. "Farewell... Elena."

Swallowing hard, Abby stood in front of Damon once more. "So do we have a deal?"

Respect for her filling his body, Damon could only agree. "I made a promise to your ancestor once. I won't break it."

"Good," Abby replied, stepping closer to him and preparing herself. "Let's get this over with then, shall we?"

Cutting his wrist, Damon gently brought it up to her mouth for her to drink. Making sure she swallowed a fair amount he gripped the sides of her head.

Closing her eyes, Elena knew it was over. _Goodbye everyone_. She felt Elijah's hands shift into her hair and shakily tighten around her head, preparing to move.

"It will only hurt for a moment," Damon swore and, not giving Abby a moment to feel scared, snapped her neck.

"Noooo! My sisters! Do not abandon me!" Esther cried out, vanishing before Finn's eyes.

Eyes snapping open at Esther's scream, Elena felt Elijah's grip slacken and looked towards the circle only to be blinded by a flash of light before being ripped from Elijah's hands and thrown back by the vortex of magic.

Catching Abby's body as she fell, Damon carefully lowered her to the ground and rested a pillow under her head.

"Damon," Bonnie called weakly, stepping forward to kneel next to her mom. When he looked up at her, she gave him a watery smile. "Thank you. Thank you for helping me keep my mom and my best friend."

Nodding, he slowly eased himself up to his feet. "Don't mention it, Bonnie. Really. Don't," he insisted, and knew she understood as she saw his face.

"Okay," she promised, before squealing as Damon jumped over her to shield them when the windows exploded into shards of glass.

Slamming into the ground, the wind knocked out of her, Elena struggled to lift her head. Blearily looking around, the darkness creeping in, she could see the Originals scattered around the area. All of them were unconscious and unmoving. _"Elijah,"_ she called out, but he didn't respond. His prone body was the last thing she saw as her head slumped to the ground and darkness claimed her once more.

Choking slightly from the dust, Bonnie slowly lifted her head and pushed herself up, cautious of the glass scattered across the floor. Hearing Damon groan, she turned around to see him shaking the glass off himself as the cuts across his face and neck gradually disappeared. "Damon, wha-"

"You okay, Bonnie?" He asked, effectively cutting her off, not wanting to think about _that_ just yet. Seeing her nod, he cleared his throat. "Good." Moving over, he helped lift the splintered shelving off of Stefan. "How about you, little bro?"

Stretching his back, Stefan just sighed like it was nothing new. Which, well with them, it really wasn't any different from any other day for them. "I'm fine. What was that?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Damon huffed, getting irritated at the never ending loop of crazy that their lives seemed to be in.

Running a hand through her hair, Bonnie placed a blanket over Abby before standing up. "I can answer that... The ritual is over."

"As in..." Stefan trailed off, not daring to hope.

Grinning bright enough to light the room, she laughed at the stunned looks on their faces. "Esther failed."


End file.
